Surrender Your Heart
by Jamie Ellea Tundra
Summary: Jamie is and eight genatrion phantomhive child. this is her story.


Surrender Your Heart

Introduction

_Dateline: 1900 London England, Phantomhive manor 9:00 pm_

_Blood, Blood everywhere. He sees the limp body of his master and victim. Ceil Phantomhive has died…the words sink into his mind. There is not much time before Scotland Yard comes knocking about the boy's death, he thinks. With no time to clean up, he vanishes through the window with little though to what his master's last words were. _

_Running and running, never stopping never feeling any thing. No hunger no thirst no remorse no regret he knows little of these human emotions…no that's a lie he dose know of them. He's just never allowed himself to feel these emotions before. He's sad, he's mad, and he's lonely. The sadness of the loss of his master and friend The anger at his DNA that made him demon and loneliness of no one to love him… he loved Ceil and never allowed himself to admit before._

_He left England behind to begin a new life alone in young America. Funny the last words his master said "I Contract you to protect and care for a dissentient 112 years removed from me." He looked at his hand and saw the pentagram gone from his hand. Free for 112 years… a mortal's words are powerful under the contract. _

Ch. 1

_Dateline September 7__th__ 2011 _

*Hush my little one, you must be exhausted. Sleep, my little Kovu. Let your dreams take wing. One day when you're big and strong. You will be a king* "What a song to wake up to…" "Jamie you up yet? First day of junior year!" "I just woke up Uncle Hawk!" Jamie yelled. She was glad to of showered the night before cause Uncle Hawk tended to hog the shower. She threw on her school t-shirt, black jeans, and black hoodie. She put her eye patch on and combed her hair over it. She had blue hair and blue eyes. There was a knock at the door. Jamie was down in a flash. It was Yuri here to walk her to school. She yelled "Uncle I'm on my out!" Hawk yelled back "got shorto be safe… Hey Trancy keep her safe got?" "Yes Mr. Phantomhive"

Once outside and on their way to school Yuri smiled and said "Claude sent this along for you." It was a breakfast for Jamie. "Thank him for me." She smiled "What did you get a job?" "Yah at the Undertaker's you know kind of makes me feel closer to mom and dad that way… oh come with me to the office." "Why? Oh work permit. Right smart move!"

They got there early to see the sectary. "Hi there Miss. Phantomhive how may I help you?" "Well you see Mrs. Flemeth I got a job over the summer and my boss would like me to continue during the school year and I showed him last years handbook on a permit and would like to see one today." "Well here you go Miss Phantomhive, by the way my condolences for your loss." Mrs. Flemeth said handing Jamie. Jamie smiled saying "I'll fill it out ASAP and get it back to you.

They went off they separate ways to find there class rooms. She passed by Sylvia a senior. Sylvia looked at her and smiled at her and said "Hey there is new art teacher…can I see your schedule." "Sure, Sylvia… you still J-club?" Jamie asked "I will be… I pay for you Jamie. My way of saying sorry…oh you and I have him for 3D. Third Hour see you there!" "See you Sylvia."

Ch. 2

_Dateline: September 7__th__ 2011 third Hour_

Jamie walked into third hour…3D art… with Mr. Michaelis. Jamie sat down in the back to start then remembered she has poor eye sight. She sat closer to the board to see. Sylvia sat behind her. Jamie felt someone smack into on purpose. It was Darien the male school bully. "Oppose sorry freak. And sorry about the fire…guess your parents just couldn't stand you." Jamie tried to ignore his comment. But he smacked her… hard. Sylvia got up to defend her friend. "Darien have you no manners… she's in morning!" Darien laughed as he pushed her aside. He lifted his foot and stomped on Jamie's right hand… her dominate hand. Crack…and Darien laughed. But not for long Mr. Michaelis was sitting at his desk in the back of the room while this all occurred… he was pissed off.

"Mr. Mann Please to your associate principal…" once Darien had stormed off Mr. Michaelis then heard Jamie's soft but pronounced crying. He got up and walked over to her. He saw how badly hurt her hand had been. In one careful motion he picked her up in his arms, keeping her bloodily hand covered and elevated. "Not a one of you is to make a sound or get up… Sylvia come with me please."

Mr. Michaelis carried Jamie to the nurse's station in the office. Luckily Mrs. Pizzo was there. She saw the injured student. She said "What happened here?" Sylvia spoke up "Darien did this to her. She was trying to ignore his teasing but he wouldn't have it." Mr. Michaelis said "Just get the proper care she needs for that hand…" Sylvia said "I can get her homework from her other classes." Mr. Michaelis nodded then said "You're a true friend to her."

With that not only was the ambulance called but her uncle was called at work. His boss answered saying "I'll give him paid leave to take care of his niece." Uncle Hawk was there in a flash to see her. She had loss quite a bit of blood, and her right hand was broken. She was kept over night.

Funny thing about eight and hour before visiting hours were up Jamie woke to find Mr. Michaelis standing to her right guarding her. She looked up at him and saw his hard face go soft… a smile hit his face. He said "You have two loyal friends. Sylvia got your homework for you. Yuri went and told your boss that you got hurt. He even gave your boss your work permit." Jamie smiled "Aside from Uncle Hawk…they are all I got for friends."

As soon as she was asleep once again Mr. Michaelis made sure she was tucked in. then he quietly vanished out the open window.

_It's 112 years later dude… she's bound to be it… she looks just like him… oddly though she doesn't act like him… she has morals… and good grades. She will be a good student. _

Ch. 3

_Dateline: September 8__th__ third hour_

Jamie walked into third hour on time… early really. Seating charts were today and for some odd reason she felt safer by Mr. Michaelis. He took note of where she sat and handed her the notes for today. He winked at her. She mouthed Thank-you. Sylvia sat by her and said "How's your hand?" Jamie said "Sore… my uncle had to help get dressed this morning, at the hospital none the less. They gave me pain killers for when it gets really bad." The bell then rang and Mr. Michaelis began by saying "well after yesterday's episode I do hope you all can get along now. I'd like it for you to welcome Jamie back." The class echoed a welcome. Jamie blushed, and then Mr. Michaelis said "I was going to get right into notes but, let's start with introductions. First off tell every one your name, grade, and one interesting thing about your self." He went along the alphabet once he got to Jamie he quietly took note of her last name.

"I am Jamie Ellea Phantomhive… sole savior to the Phantomhive fortune. My best friend is Yuri Trancy, and Sylvia is a close friend too. True mine and Yuri's ancestors were enemies but as we both say…Times change. That of course was 112 years ago." Jamie said while biting back the pain. Mr. Michaelis looked at her _she knew about Ceil…and Altos. _He thought. Then he continued "Thank-you miss Phantomhive"

The bell rang after a quick game of know who all was who. Jamie was the easiest to guess. Mr. Michaelis described her as the descant of Earl Ceil Phantomhive. Jamie lingered behind. Mr. Michaelis Said "Jamie please let me help you with that." She let him put her books in her bag then carefully put the bag on Jamie's right shoulder. She bowed her thanks and quickly got moving to her next hour.

Ch. 4

_Dateline: September 8__th__ 2011 later that day._

Jamie and Yuri walked in silence home. Jamie was just too tried to go over to Yuri's. Mr. Michaelis pulled up in his car. He rolled down the window and said "Jamie, Yuri would you guys like a ride?" Jamie said "Sure… thank-you Mr. Michaelis come on Yuri." The two teens got into the back seat. Mr. Michaelis then said "Call me Mr. Michaelis at school…otherwise it's Sebastian for the both of you." Jamie said "Thank-you Sebastian" Sebastian smiled and said "Well you're welcome Jamie"

Once to Jamie's home Sebastian got out and escorted her to the door with Yuri following them. Yuri was about to pull his spare key when Uncle Hawk opened then door. "Did you two forget the paid leave I got?" he said "Yuri did uncle not I" Uncle Hawk looked at Sebastian and said "Who are you?" Sebastian looked at him hard and said "I'm Jamie's 3D art teacher at Ford. I brought her home today…just ensure she was back safe." Sebastian was about to leave when Hawk said "Come in then sir. You were the one who got my daughter help yesterday. I want to thank-you… stay for dinner…both of you." Yuri said "I'm sorry I can't…I need to get home…Take care Jamie." She smiled and said "you too…" She whispered to him "Tell Claude that I'm sorry for missing his sweet cakes." Yuri said "I will."

Once Yuri left Jamie went up stairs to change the bandage and clean the wound. She poked her head out of the bathroom and looked at Sebastian and asked "Um… Mr. Michaelis can I have some help please?" Sebastian understood why she called him that…her uncle was home. He came up stairs to the bathroom and carefully removed the browned bandage and then carefully held Jamie's hand under the water to clean the wounds. He carefully patted Jamie's hand dry and then wrapped in a new clean bandage. "How is it… not to tight I hope?" Jamie smiled up at him and said "Nope perfect." He smiled back at her. She was dressed in shorts that came to the knees and a t-shirt. He thought _just like young Master… but she was polite and knew when to call him Mr. Michaelis and when to call him Sebastian. _

Shortly it was dinner time. Sebastian pulled out Jamie's chair for her and once she was seated pushed it in for her. He then asked "Is there anything I can do to help?" Hawk looked at him and said "No Mr. Michaelis you are the guest here…allow me." Dinner tonight was Hawk's attempt at Jamie's summer time chicken. "Not bad sir" Sebastian said "Mine's better Mr. Michaelis" Sebastian looked at her and saw the very serious look on her face. "You cook?" Sebastian asked. Jamie answered "Yes I do."

Later Sebastian was about to leave when he and Hawk heard a heavy thud. Sebastian knew where the thud came from…Jamie's room. He was there quickly. There was an intruder. Sebastian fought him off. Hawk caught the guy in the hall while Sebastian checked over Jamie. She wasn't badly hurt. Sebastian was impressed at what Hawk could do. With the intruder dead, Sebastian grabbed a bag of Jamie's and threw a couple of changes of clothes in there with her Pjs. Her uncle handed him her blanket and wolf pup. "Get her to safety Mr. Michaelis I trust you"

Ch. 5

_Dateline: September 8__th__ 2011 Two hours later_

Yuri and Claude sat down to a late dinner. Suddenly there was swift knock. Claude saw who it was. "Sebastian what a surprise… Jamie! Is she alright?" Sebastian said "Yes she'll be fine. Her uncle wanted me to get her to safety and I was on my way here anyway." Claude easily swept aside the hair on Jamie's left eye Sebastian carefully removed the cheap eye patch. Both eyes were shut. Claude moved to let the older demon in. Yuri came in and asked "Is she ok?" Sebastian said "She will be Yuri don't you worry"

Claude led Sebastian to the guest room. Sebastian carried Jamie inside and laid her on the bed. He looked at the bandage around her hand. Still fresh, he sat down on the edge of the bed. He thought _like master…she has the pentagram on her left eye. She must be the one…I wonder though. _Claude knocked and asked "Did you eat?" Sebastian said "Yes I did." Claude nodded. Jamie's Uncle made sure anyone who came in to his home was well fed. Claude returned to the dinner table with Yuri. _She is weird… her best friend is Altos Trancy's descant._ He got up and quietly left the room. He came down stairs to find Yuri and Claude silently eating dinner.

Sebastian sat down at a third place setting and took some as not to seem rude. Claude then looked at the time "Shower then bed Yuri." He said Yuri nodded. Sebastian looked to Claude and asked "Can you look after Jamie?" Claude nodded. Sebastian got up and said "good cause I've got to be at the school tomorrow." Sebastian went up to the guest room and saw Jamie still out. He came in and lay down on the bed with her. Her breath seemed to quicken then slow. He guessed Jamie picked up on him joining her. She snuggled close to her protector. He put an arm around her. She was safe that much mattered to him right now, nothing else.

The next morning Sebastian woke early and accidentally bumped Jamie's hand. He grimaced as she jolted up and yowled. That brought Claude and Yuri running. Claude asked "What's up?" Sebastian said "I wasn't careful and bumped her hand… it woke her." Yuri was by Jamie's side as he said "Jamie…its ok he didn't mean it." Jamie whined "I know but it hurts like hell." Yuri shot a look at both butlers saying "A little help here?" Soon enough the bandage was changed and the pain dulled. 

Ch. 6

_Dateline June 23__rd__ 2012_

Time flew fast for Jamie and Yuri. Jamie Ellea Phantomhive's birthday was today and Sebastian still didn't know his young Mistress well enough to know what to get her. There was something he remembered her saying to her uncle. _She said she wanted that new hand held game system…a 3D Ds._ He knew that would make her smile.

When the party came Jamie greeted her guests. _I had to get Ceil to do that._ Sebastian approached Jamie and bowed when she introduced him as her butler. "How's your hand Jamie?" Sebastian asked "it' better today Mr. Michaelis thank-you for asking…has Yuri and Claude arrived yet?" she asked "not that I'm aware of yet…on second thought they've just arrived."

Jamie ran out to hug Yuri happy to see her best guy friend. He smiled and said "Jamie how's your hand?" Jamie said "It's been better since the surgery… I've got to thank Sebastian for all he did for me to pass this year." Claude handed off to Sebastian the gifts from him and Yuri. "Claude, help me keep an eye for Jamie's boss…he's elusive." Sebastian said "Sebastian are you that Naive? Her boss is the Undertaker…remember him?" Sebastian's face seemed to ask are you kidding me, Claude then said "No I'm not kidding around… You know how lonely Jamie can get. When she's there…aside from when she's with you, it's the happiest I've seen her."

Just as the last guests were arriving, Undertaker arrived with a smile on his face. As soon as he saw Jamie he said "Well how are you Jamie?" Jamie smiling with her NCIS cap on said "I'm fine today boss. Nice of you to make it…I'm sure you've met Sebastian before." Undertaker took a long look at the butler then said "Yes I have…when he last severed your family." Jamie then remembered "Sebastian I have something for you!" she ran to her room to retrieve her thank-you gift.

When she returned she handed the gift to Sebastian. When he opened the gift he found a well made sliver pendent of the Phantomhive crest even with the credo. He looked at her with awe, all those times she stayed after school to work on homework she was really working on a thank-you gift. "You made this with your own hands?" he asked "Yes Sebastian, the only one to know was Mrs. May…she supervised me and helped me when the work got too tough for my injured hand. Seeing as I was given leave I didn't have the funds to buy you something…so made this for you." Sebastian had tears in his eyes as he hugged Jamie "Thank-you" he said "Your welcome Sebastian…well put it on." She said.

Lunch was severed and everyone was admiring Jamie's gift to Sebastian. Sylvia said "So that is what you've been working on this whole time." Some said it was a nice thought. Some said Jamie was a master artesian. All agreed Jamie was a caring girl. Presents came up next. Mostly clothes…there were a few Jamie fanned interest in. her uncle's gift was a replica Keyblade. "Wow Uncle Hawk really for me?" she said he nodded. Yuri and Claude presented their gifts next. "Holy Shit guys…you out did this year! Nerf Guns!"

Sylvia gave Jamie her gift next. "Ah Sylvia, he's so cute." In Sylvia's arms was a small chocolate Labrador mix puppy. "I know…he was for free when I got him…he was the runt and no one not even the mother wanted him. So I took him and raised him for you." Jamie took the small puppy in her arms and petted him and whispered "Hi Brownie." Sebastian smiled, and then felt a little uneasy. _A puppy…am I in the dog house. _But the puppy looked at Sebastian and happily barked twice. Wiggled lose and ran over to the six foot tall butler. He put his two small front paws on his left leg and waged his tail. Sebastian bent down and picked up the puppy. It licked his face. Sebastian bit back a laugh.

Uncle Hawk was about to move on when Undertaker stopped him saying "Did anyone else have something for Jamie?" Sebastian pulled out his gift to his mistress. "Here you are Jamie I hope you like it." Jamie saw the Game stop bag in front of her. She slowly opened it and her breath stopped… "What the Hell…Sebastian you didn't did you?" Sebastian said "Yes Jamie I got you the 3D Ds and some thing else in there as well." Jamie pulled the system out… then her jaw dropped for at the bottom was the Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance Mark of Mastery Edition. She turned to look at him. Her jaw slack, Sebastian smiled glad to of made her day. She got up and hugged him saying "That necklace was well earned then eh?" he said "Yes my gift was well earned. Thank-you Jamie" Jamie then said "No thank-you Sebastian" that had to be the best day off her life.

Ch. 7

_Dateline: June 25__th_

Jamie and Yuri were both working at the Undertaker's. The crazy boss didn't know Yuri was there working as well. When he came out he saw Yuri Trancy getting his hands dirty. "I didn't realize when you said you had a recruit that you meant Yuri." He paid them both and Jamie said "Thanks for letting us work today." Yuri was about to leave when a group walked in. Two of them fired guns. They were robbers. One of them had his sights on Jamie. Instinctively Jamie yelled as loud as she could "SEBASTIAN" Yuri couldn't find his voice. Undertaker tried to fend them off but he was hit in the head. Jamie managed another yell "SEBASTIAN" the robbers laughed as they bound there three hostages.

Sebastian was reading when he heard his name called. He realized that he had his demonic hearing up, he was about to stop when he heard his name again. He looked to Claude who had a look of worry. Once again they both heard there names called they bolted…Jamie and Yuri were in trouble.

Jamie was gagged. She saw Yuri bound and gagged with duck tape. The undertaker was the same way just unconscious. Jamie and Yuri looked at the other…they thought they were done for…Boom.

"What was that?" asked one of the robbers looking after the hostages. "The cops?" the other asked "Nah they would of said something" the first said "Ah a Demon!" they heard one yell. Another yelled "No there are three!" Jamie and Yuri laughed to the selves when they heard the third voice among the Demons say "How rude I am not a Demon I'm a reaper."

Once the commotion was over Jamie let her self fall against Sebastian. He had come to save her. Sebastian carefully removed the duck tape gag from Jamie. She said "Thank-you Sebastian… I owe you my life. You saved me twice from death my life is yours." Sebastian said "You're safe that's all that matters to me right now." The third one among the introduced himself as Grell Sutcliff.

Ch. 8

_Dateline: June 25__th__ later that day_

Jamie got to thinking about her place in the family. She talked it over with her uncle Hawk. "Well if that's what you want then I'll support you Jamie…after all you are my brother Ceil's Daughter." He said after hearing her out. "Uncle Hawk…is something wrong?" he sat there alone for a minute then he said "I've just never believed your grandma's stories of a chosen one to claim the Phantomhive fortune. Now it's become true right before my eyes." Jamie said "Well you know it's true…" all Jamie did was think of Sebastian and he was at her side "Yes Mistress?" he asked. Jamie looked at her butler and said "On my eighteenth birthday send a letter her Majesty the queen of England that she has a very eager Watch Dog awaiting her orders…Got it?" "Yes my Mistress" He set to work writing the letter. The letter's final draft went like this

_Dear her royal Majesty,_

_I first like to introduce myself as Jamie Ellea Phantomhive. I am an eighth generation Phantomhive and the sole savior to its fortune. As you read this I would have already turned eighteen, the legal adult age here in my home country of America. As the adult I am would like to be granted my birthrights that I am entitled to. I am sure you are aware of what I refer. I'd also like to make a formal request for my friend Yuri Trancy. He too has the same ancestry I do just as a Trancy._

_Yours in hand and sword,_

_Jamie Ellea Phantomhive_

This was held until her eighteenth birthday. For it would be sent the day before.

Ch. 9

_Dateline: June 23 2013_

One year later Jamie was eighteen. Her friends had been invited to an Anime costume party. Jamie knew just who to be…but three days before she sat there in her room with Sebastian close drying her short wet blue hair. "In three days is the party do you know who you'd like to be Jamie?" Jamie sighed "That's what I wanted to ask you about. Who I wanted to be I though might upset you so I figured to ask you." He looked at her and said "Who?" Jamie looked him in the eyes and said "I want to be Ceil Phantomhive." A smile hit Sebastian's face. He said "That is a prefect choice for you!" he smiled the way he typically did and said "I can help you make it very authentic too. Are the others warned?" Jamie smiled "You were the only one who didn't know."

Once the party arrived none of Jamie's friends, not even Sylvia could tell it was Jamie. She gave Undertaker a heart attack. Grell at first flinched then laughed saying "Very good job." Jamie's jaw fell slack when she saw Yuri transformed into Alois Trancy. Jamie bowed like Ceil would do. Yuri spoke much like Alois saying "Thank-you for the invitation Mr. Phantomhive." Jamie replied much like Ceil would "Your welcome Mr. Trancy." They had the party much like the nobles of the Victorian era had. Jamie/Ceil danced with Kira/Elizabeth. Sebastian and Claude basically had a blast to the past. Jamie/ceil approached Sebastian and said, much like Ceil, "Sebastian dance with me." Yuri/Alois asked for the same of Claude. Both said "Yes Master." They all got a laugh when Jamie danced with Sebastian. Then for the last dance before gifts Jamie and Yuri danced together.

At gifts Jamie got a lot of things to get her collage or at least out of Uncle Hawk's house ready. Sebastian handed Jamie a white envelope after all her presents were opened. "A letter from the Queen of England her self." Jamie said in her normal voice. She heard Dave Strider yell "Read it like Ceil." She looked at Sebastian who nodded and she read it in her ancestor's voice.

_Dearest Jamie,_

_I wish you a royal happy eighteenth birthday. My gift to you is a granting of the title Aralesser of England, the reinstating of your ancestral lands and home, and the reinstalling of you as Watch dog to the royal thorn. It is my wish that you return to England as soon as you are able. We have many unresolved issues that could use your hand._

_Her royal Majesty,_

_Queen Elizabeth_

_P.S your closing is different 'yours in hand and sword'_

She finished…there was silence when her uncle broke out with "Long live Aralesser Phantomhive." Every one started chanting that phrase even Yuri. They fell silent as he repeated as Alois. Jamie said it as Ceil. Looking to Sebastian, she said "Thank-you very much Sebastian for this lovely Birthday, it is the best one in all my eighteen years."

Ch. 10

_Dateline: June 23__rd__ 2013 later that night_

Jamie had just showered when Sebastian came into her room, he saw her in all her beauty. He looked at her and asked "Would you like company tonight Jamie?" Jamie smiled at Sebastian and beckoned him closer saying "Come here my prince." Sebastian approached her pulling off his jacket. Her uncle had left on a date for the night and the house was theirs. Jamie worked off Sebastian's tie, vest and shirt. He fell on to her double bed shirtless and sexy. She joined him for the naughty snuggle. She let him guide her, gently and slowly for just this past fall she had been diagnosed with asthma. He would stop every once in a while to check on her. "Jamie you ok?" he would ask. She answered "I'm fine. If I get wined I'll give you the choking sing got it?" "Got it" he replied and they continued their love making. Sadly though they had to cut it short for Jamie was getting blue around the lips. He tumbled into her dresser and the blue rescue inhaler fell into his hands.

Once Jamie was back to breathing normally and they were dressed they got comfortable for bed, and kissed each other good night. Jamie snuggled in to Sebastian's arms for the night.

Ch. 11

_Dateline: June 24__th__ 2013_

The next morning Jamie woke to find her self in Sebastian's arms. His breath was warm yet quite. She smiled glad to see him. She was the only one allowed to have an outside guest at the senior all party, only because of who she was…and he volunteered for security. He protected Jamie and a small group of her fellow students.

Sebastian's eyes slowly opened to revel his crimson eyes. He stared into Jamie's sapphire eyes while she stared back. A smile hit Sebastian's face. He slowly reached out and touched her face; he knew that he had won her heart. They slowly got up and Jamie asked "Sebastian what's on the agenda for today?" Sebastian said "Perhaps we could start to prepare for the trip to England." Jamie fingered her passport from when her uncle first took her England. "Smart Idea… first off we will have to travel by plane, and with that requires this little bugger." She said tossing Sebastian her Passport. He looked at it and said "I will have to get one then?" Jamie tapped her chin. "Carp!" they heard Hawk say.

Once down stairs Hawk looked at both Jamie and Sebastian both were dressed and ready to go. Hawk said "Jamie if you're going to England then you need to get your Passport renewed to an Adult one. And what about you…" Hawk stopped unsure of what to call Sebastian. "You may call Sebastian if you wish." Replied the demon butler, Hawk continued "What about you Sebastian do you have one?" Sebastian said "No I do not." Hawk said "Then you need birth certificate and another form of ID… tell me you have of those?" Sebastian fished out of his jacket an envelope he had received shortly before leaving England. It was his legal papers. He pulled out his birth certificate. He dug around in his pockets but had a look of dismay. Jamie pulled out her wallet and found the card behind her driver's license. "Looking for this Sebastian?" Jamie said holding the demon's driver's license in her hand.

"Where was it?" he asked after they were on there way to the post office. "Remember you handed it to me while you went to deal with some shady characters. You didn't want them to link you back to me." Sebastian looked thoughtful and said "I never asked for it back?" Jamie smiled and said "No, and I though you knew I had it?" on her lap was a folder that now contained both of their legal records.

Ch. 12

_Dateline: June 24__th__ 2013_

The trip to the post office was a long one. Jamie was prepared to apply for her new passport. Sebastian how ever wasn't. He didn't know much about the process and yet he was very compliant with the people. Jamie smiled when Sebastian came out an hour later. "I know now to be more prepared next time." He said, and Jamie smiled. They were prepared for their first trip to England.

Jamie booked tickets for her self and Sebastian…little knowing Yuri and Claude were going as well and had paid there way. She knew that this would be her second trip.

Ch. 13

_Dateline: July 1__st__ 2013_

Jamie and Sebastian met Yuri and Claude at the airport. "Hey there Aralesser Phantomhive." Yuri said Jamie smiled then saw the white envelope in Claude's hand it had been opened. Claude caught Jamie's stare and said "Someone asked to reinstate Yuri as Aral and restore his birthrights…you wouldn't know about this Jamie?" Jamie gave a typical Phantomhive smirk as she said "That was me!" Yuri smiled and said "Thank-you Jamie that was the best early birthday gift any one has given me.

Once they got on to the plane Jamie settled down next Sebastian who had taken the window seat. Jamie laid her head on his shoulder and quickly fell asleep. Sebastian put on his headphones. Jamie had gotten together with Yuri and Claude to surprise the unsuspecting demon on his birthday. He had really been surprised that night he came in from getting some work done for Jamie.

_Surprise! Happy Birthday Sebastian. Jamie, Claude, and Yuri had really shocked him. The fact that Jamie and Yuri knew, was one thing…the fact Claude remembered was outstanding. Jamie came up to him and said "Happy birthday big guy. How do you feel?" Sebastian smiled and said "I so happy you guys went to the trouble to do this for me, it' lovely." Jamie brought out a home baked cake. "Make a wish buddy." Claude said Sebastian blew out the candles on his cake. Yuri gave Sebastian a laptop of his own. Claude got Sebastian a nook e-reader. Jamie got Sebastian his very own I-pod. "This is for you Sebastian. You and I have such different music tastes."_

Jamie tapped Sebastian. He looked at her and lowered his headphones. "Do you want something?" Jamie asked Sebastian. "I'll take a cola." Jamie saw the I-pod she had given him. "Hey you're using it." Sebastian said "Yes I am…thank-you again for it."

When the fight attendant came by Jamie got her cola. She spilt it with Sebastian. The two smiled as the enjoyed two very different tastes of music. Sebastian enjoyed classical and light rock. Jamie liked Heavy metal, and show tunes. Sebastian had to admit some of the songs Jamie had were good, she was slowly getting him into heavy metal, hard rock, and country. He did not like screamo neither did see…but there were three songs from one band they both liked.

Soon enough they landed in London England. Jamie walked with Sebastian. Yuri stayed by Claude. Even with them in their ancestor's homeland they knew to well they were in danger. Claude put a guarding arm on Yuri and Sebastian did the same for Jamie. Little would settle Jamie's nerves "Something is very off." Sebastian was surprised to hear that from Jamie. Yet heeded her warning and said "Yes something is very off Jamie I smell the dead walking." 

Ch. 14

_Dateline: July 1__st__ 2013 25 minutes later._

This was the most unexpected. The queen had sent a limo to pick up her Watch dog and spider. As well as their butlers. Jamie and Yuri were grossed out by the walking dead. Jamie closed her eyes as the approached an area heavily hit. Yuri was shocked "Jamie that's the Trancy manor!" Jamie's eyes snapped opened as she saw the dead lingering around Trancy manor. She saw as far back as she could see, the dead were coming from a place far back "Sebastian where is my family's home." Jamie asked "there" Sebastian said pointing to the source of the follow of the dead.

They continued to the place and were escorted in. their butlers were held back. Jamie and Yuri had to enter alone. To meet the queen was an honor few from America knew. She saw how strikingly similar to the former watch dog Jamie looked. Yuri looked much like the former spider. "Welcome home to England Aralesser Phantomhive and Aral Trancy." She said. Jamie and Yuri bowed in respect. Jamie then said "Thank-you for the ride here…what is wrong…why do the dead still walk?"

The queen explained that this has been happening for a while. There were reports that the source was Phantomhive Manor. Jamie and Yuri said they would get right on it. Little knowing of the trouble their butlers got them selves into. 

Ch .15

_Dateline: July 1__st__ 2013 that night_

Jamie and Yuri spent the night in a hotel with out Sebastian and Claude. Some how they got kidnapped while they were in with the queen. The only thing left was Sebastian's Phantomhive charm necklace. Jamie had been stung so sharply. That some would hurt him so by removing that form him.

Sebastian woke with a throbbing headache. The assault was quick and no time was left to raise the alarm. Claude was at his side tending to a wound he had been given. "Jamie and Yuri can't function with out us." Sebastian said Claude looked at him and said "they are not as helpless as you think."

Claude sure hit the nail on the head. As soon as the next day hit Jamie and Yuri would be arranging for Sebastian and Claude to be found.

Ch. 16

_Dateline July 2__nd__ 2013 _

Jamie and Yuri each called on their contacts to help locate Sebastian and Claude. Jamie had gone and called the undertaker to see if his friend Grell could help. Undertaker said he'd call Grell then txt Jamie with the answer. When he did Grell showed up three seconds later. "Undertaker said you need me?" he said. Jamie looked at him and said "Sebastian was kidnapped just yesterday and I'm worried." Grell grinned and said he'd get right on it.

Yuri called on his oldSpetsnaz contacts and said "Comrade Jamie has already sent Comrade Grell to find Sebastian and Claude, but I want you to back him up got that Comrades?" they nodded to their commander.

With that Jamie and Yuri could focus on the walking dead. They got into Yuri's manor and found a ghastly sight. The lich of Alois Trancy, and he was not happy to see Jamie since she looked like Ceil. Yuri got him clamed down to the point he was able to calmly tell them that the family ring had been stolen by someone unworthy of it. Jamie nodded.

They managed to sneak into the Phantomhive manor. There they found the lich of Ceil Phantomhive. He was far more welcoming to Yuri then Alois was to Jamie. "Welcome both of you. The queen sent you I assume." Jamie said "Yes she did" the lich nodded and said "This is two fold. First the family rings must be found and worn by you both as you are the rightful heirs. And second locate who is bringing the dead back. I'll be back from time to after this is all done." Jamie nodded and bowed glad to have met her ancestor.

Ch. 17

_Dateline: July 2__nd__ 2013 _

Sebastian and Claude were in a world of hurt. Sebastian held his friend while they sat for long hours awaiting the next round of interrogation. Sebastian felt so stupid for letting himself get caught. Now Claude was paying the price as well. They got really stiff when they heard the guards coming. But today would be different. The guards where attacked by these buff Russian soldiers who were led by Grell Sutcliff. Grell fished the keys off of the captain's body and opened the cell that Sebastian and Claude were in.

Sebastian looked Grell hard in the eye and said "Thank-you…Who sent you?" Grell said "Aralesser Phantomhive." He looked to the Russian soldiers and said "I assume that Aral Trancy sent you" and each soldier nodded. Sebastian didn't realize how weak he was. He collapsed and didn't wake again until later that night.

When Sebastian woke again he was shirtless and his wounds had been tended to. He saw Jamie at his side snuggled asleep. The little watch dog must have had a rough day without him. Sebastian the realized were he was…he was in the Phantomhive Manor. More over he was in Ceil's old room. Now it belonged to Jamie. She was snuggled close to him glad to have him back in her arms.

Sebastian slowly got up to look around. He easily found Claude who was worse off than he. Claude quietly said "So you woke up. Good Jamie will be very happy." Sebastian said "I didn't realize how weak I was till I fell." Claude said "Yah once you fell one of the Russian soldiers picked you up and carried you back here. Jamie set to work tendering to your wounds." Sebastian smiled he was not surprised that Jamie was responsible for caring for his wounds.

"_oww Jamie it stings." He said while lying on his stomach to let Jamie take care of the gash on his back. "Hydrogen peroxide will do that…that how we now it's clean your wounds. Do you want to get sick?" Jamie asked "No" He replied he trusted her to take care of his wounds._

Ch. 18

_Dateline July 3__rd__ 2013_

Jamie and Sebastian took the next day off to relax and enjoy their new home. Sebastian gave Jamie a tour of the manor and the daily routine that Ceil followed. Jamie was quite a listener and would let Sebastian speak. She only asked the questions she needed to ask. He looked down at her hand and saw the ring on her left middle finger. "Where did you find that?" Sebastian asked. Jamie said "Someone stole it from the corpse…one of your captors…they came to see if there was any other valuables ripe for the picking."

Yuri and Claude were enjoying there stay at the manor while Trancy manor was restored. Yuri was quite grateful that Jamie was his best friend. Yuri wanted to warn Claude about the Phantomhive family Lich…Ceil Phantomhive. But he heard a blood curling scream leave Claude's lips.

Yuri, Jamie, and Sebastian came running to the servant's quarters and found the sight. Claude was in a ball cowering as the family lich stood over him not saying a word. Jamie came close as did Yuri. Sebastian asked "What is that?" Jamie said "A Balehorn lich, usually they are elves. They are a benevolent lich, they usually remain after death to guard over an ancestral home or a particular person." Sebastian said "Let me guess this Lich is Ceil?" the lich turned around and gave Sebastian an all familiar look and said "Damm strait." Sebastian laughed, when Claude heard that he looked up and saw the lich look at him kindly and offer a hand to help him up.

Ch. 19

_Dateline: July 4__th__ 2013_

It was funny. Jamie and Sebastian ran into Grell. And of course Jamie saw Grell get hearts in his eyes over Sebastian. Jamie punched in the stomach. Grell knew what this was about. He hit back. They exchanged blows with one another. They continue like this for awhile.

"Jamie stop it" Sebastian called. "Mr. Sutcliff! Halt" William T. Spears said. Jamie stopped but Grell kept hitting her over and over. Once Sebastian had pulled Grell off of Jamie he saw how hurt she was. William was pissed off at Grell. Sebastian though knew that Jamie was his. She wouldn't leave him ever.

Ch. 20

_Dateline: July 5__th__ 2013_

Sebastian woke with a start, a reoccurring nightmare plagued him the pass couple nights and the poor demon couldn't sleep well. It seemed as the nightmare was getting more vivid. He heard his own voice calling out to someone, some one who he'd had lost…how he did not know yet.

When he came to his scenes he looked over at Jamie who slept at his side. She looked heavenly and very beautiful as she slept. Sebastian had to wonder how she could love a man like him…well a demon. He had to wonder what drew her to him. They loved one another. He was shirt less, it was warm and he had sweat a bit, drenching his night shirt. Jamie had helped him pull it off. Sebastian looked again at Jamie and saw that she was stirring. It was close to seven in the morning and the sun was shining. Jamie woke up and looked at her demonic lover.

"Basie? What's the matter you look paler than usually." Jamie asked Sebastian looked away and said "Nothing Jamie don't worry its over." Jamie said "Don't pull an Anakin on me Sebastian…Your having his kind of dreams aren't you?" Sebastian sighed and said "Yes I am Jamie and I'm worried."

Today Jamie received a letter from the queen to investigate a rumor about a drug ring on the west side.

Ch. 21

_Dateline: July 5__th__ 2013 later on the west side._

Jamie, Yuri, Claude, and Sebastian entered the west side and found out right away they saw the truth. There was a drug ring going around the west side. As they investigated they found a disbursing sight. Child sacrifices…as part of a religion that included the drugs. Jamie and Yuri got separated from their butlers again. Jamie and Yuri took out the Men about to sacrifice a small boy of five.

Sebastian woke bound to an alter minus his shirt. His arms were bound above his head and his legs were tightly bound at the other side. He turned his head and saw Claude thrashing against heavy chains. He heard foot steps as the cultists came in to kill him! Sebastian struggled against the bonds but they held well.

The "Father" approached the alter side and said "What did our hunters catch?" the "Father" stroked Sebastian's hand that had the pentagram. "They caught us a demon… no two. How ravishing" he turned to his followers and said "Tonight we'll ravish in defeating our lord's enemies." He pulled a nasty looking dagger, turned and slammed it down hitting something else.

The "Father" met the eyes of a blue and black clad ninja. She was lean and short. She held a fully formed Kiore Blade. She said in a gruff voice "Now you die!" she and a yellow and black clad ninja cut through the cultists. Once they were done the yellow and black ninja removed his hood and reviled him self to be Yuri. The blue and black ninja removed her custom hood and reviled her self as Jamie.

"Jamie! Yuri! You guys can defend your selves. You put me and Claude to shame…now get me off of here this hurts!" Sebastian yelled. Jamie dashed with ninja speed. Claude asked "Are you going to set us free with those weapons?" Jamie replied "Any one can use a weapon, the ninja is weapon" Jamie the displayed by hitting each of the bonds. Claude laughed and the leaned on the chains which broke. Sebastian leaned hard on his and they broke.

Sebastian sat up slowly examining his chest and saw the runes that meant sacrifice. Jamie handed him a wet rag. He quickly wiped the runes off. He was given a shirt by Jamie.

Ch. 22

_Dateline July 6__th__ 2013_

Jamie kept an eye on Sebastian for the next couple of days. It seemed as if he had gotten sick from their last mission. Jamie was indeed worried for her boyfriend. She first noticed it the night he came back. He had eaten a normal dinner like usual but during their wind down time together he had gone to the bath room and she heard him vomit. She was shocked but came in worried. "Basie? You ok?" she rubbed his back. He shook his head no and said "I don't feel well Jamie."

Once he had stopped vomiting Jamie helped him up and guided him to her bed. She had him sit down. She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Claude's number. He answered quickly "Yah Jamie what's up?" "Claude listen to me Sebastian seems ill I need a demon's help here." The word ill made Claude's breath stop. "On my way. I'll bring the first aid kit."

Claude was fast. He saw just how pale Sebastian looked. Jamie had already helped him out of his shirt, tie, vest, and Jacket. Claude's emotionless face was now struck with fear and concern. Jamie figured some thing was up with the two demons.

Once Sebastian was taken care of Jamie asked Claude "Claude be honest with me… is Sebastian a relative of yours?" Claude sighed and said "Yes, he's my elder brother. I guess you figured that out when I went silent on the phone huh." Jamie smirked saying "That and when you whispered to him. I caught the part of you calling him 'brother' that is when I knew I had to ask you." Claude said "Sly little mortal. Ah my brother is so lucky to have you." Jamie replied putting an arm around him saying "That's why you looked after me when my parents died… you were protecting your brother's charge."

Claude nodded explaining "Jamie, demon families are close knit. Siblings will look after each other and what ever charge they have. It's my duty to guard you as Sebastian's brother."

Ch. 23

_Dateline July 10__th__ 2013_

_Darkness, all round him. Just before him in a coffin lies his dear brother Claude. He sees Jamie with a face of stone no tears. He sees Yuri crying hard…as if Claude was his lover…or was he. He saw others that knew Claude. But no sight of his mother…did she not care her young Claude was dead? In a mirror he sees his face, tear struck and red. He looked around and the scene changed…this was the part that was fussy…but not so much tonight. He saw him, Yuri, Jamie and Claude…like so many times before a mystery assassin springs to attack to avenge the finally beaten Ash. His name still wasn't clear but his image was clear now. A man…no a Reaper with Ceil's blue hair and yucky yellow eyes. His face was painted white with black makeup around his mouth and eyes and twice on both sides of his face. His death scythe was aimed for his heart. So many times he saw Claude jump to face him and the scythe would price his flesh. His death scythe had to have been made to kill demons as well as mortals…for Claude would fall into his arms, cough twice, exhale sharply and then go limp in his arms. He cried "Nooo Claude!"_

Sebastian's eyes snapped open as Jamie shock him and Claude wiped the sweat from his face. Sebastian's face conveyed fear. Jamie hugged him, Claude was about to leave when Sebastian asked "Claude stay, I'm scared." Claude said with out looking back "You have Jamie you'll be fine." Jamie said "Claude… look at him he's scared out of his skin. Please. For your brother." Claude looked back and saw the fear in his brother's eyes. He sighed "oh ok." He smiled to his terrified brother. He knew that Sebastian didn't sleep well due to nightmares. Sebastian had that trouble as a child. Mother tried to exploit this as a talent.

Claude climbed into Jamie's bed and encircled his older brother as Jamie did the same. The trio slept more peacefully that night. Sebastian's nerves were clamed to know his brother was still with him. He knew he'd be devastated to lose Claude.

When the sun rose the next day Sebastian woke to see Claude tending to Jamie. Claude said "Brother you need help… the nightmares are too strong for you to handle on your own." Jamie reassured him saying "Basie, were it me would you not say the same for me?" Sebastian said "Ok, I'll get help…Claude take care of Jamie for me. Claude nodded.

Ch. 24

_Dateline August 10__th__ 2013_

Jamie woke surprised to see Sebastian back and smiling the way he usually dose. "Well I see some one is very happy." Jamie commented. Sebastian bowed and said "As a way of thanks to your suggestion I made you breakfast in bed." He showed her the cart of her dream breakfast. "Oh Bassie you didn't have too." She said blushing. Sebastian said "But I wanted too! Enjoy my love." Jamie chuckled "I hope your ok with the fact Yuri is going home to finish School at Ford." Sebastian said "But that means Claude is going too" Jamie nodded.

Once Jamie was finished with her breakfast she let Sebastian dress her today. He had chosen an outfit that belonged to Ceil. It fit her well. She truly looked dashing as the young master…thought she was a girl and the Aralesser. Sebastian said "part of my problem is that I feel useless… at the fact you can care for self…though you let me have the honor of dressing you today." Jamie smiled and said "I didn't mean to make you feel useless…Bassie how about we work on a chore list for you…and I." Sebastian was a little puzzled. Jamie explained saying "Like I'm sure the garden could use some work. And of course twice a week I'll let you dress me for the day…how dose that sound?" Sebastian smiled and nodded.

Sebastian and Jamie took Claude and Yuri the airport to go home. At the gate Jamie hugged her good friend and said "Yuri stay safe… and give this to Sophia." She handed him a white envelope with her crest on it. Jamie walked up to Claude and said "stay safe big guy… just know we are a phone call away." Claude replied "I know" 

Ch. 25

_Dateline: August 10__th__ 2013 later that day_

Jamie and Sebastian took the day off to relax and enjoy each others company. They went out on the town and visited shops and little stores. They saw Undertaker take up his shop in England again.

"Ah Aralesser Phantomhive and your most capable butler are welcome to my shop." He said smiling. Sebastian bowed to the reaper "Thank-you Undertaker." Jamie smiled and said "Call us if you want help." Undertaker smiled and said "No come by if you both need help ok?" Jamie and Sebastian said "ok"

They got a bite to eat at a little café. Jamie enjoyed her mint mocha coffee. Sebastian sipped an earl grey tea. They shared an appetizer of mozzarella sticks, garlic wings, and Hungarian hot dogs. Sebastian was in food heaven when he tried each of the appetizers. They each had a sandwich. Sebastian's tried a roast beef one which he loved. He also tried a bite of Jamie's black forest ham. For dessert they shared a chocolate cake.

They returned to the manor exhausted. They went up to their shared room. Jamie changed into her night clothes. Sebastian did the same. He laid down first and let Jamie join. She struggled into his arms. They napped for a good four hours. It was late. Like 7:00 pm. Sebastian and Jamie both threw on some lose clothes and went to the study.

"Jamie are you hungry?" Sebastian asked not feeling hungry at the moment. "No Basie I'm stuffed. You look like you slept well." Sebastian said "I did thank-you for noticing Jamie" Jamie and Sebastian agreed to a chore list.

Ch. 26

_Dateline: October 23__rd__ at Ford_

Yuri walked the halls of Ford II in the routine of his senior year. Claude had made him an extra special breakfast. It was his eighteenth birthday today. Sophia skipped up to him and said "Happy Birthday Aral Trancy." Yuri smiled and said "Thanks but I miss being with Jamie and Sebastian. Claude dose too." Sophia smiled and said "Oh Yuri you're so romantic. So party at your house tonight right?" Yuri said "Yah" Sophia "Good see you tonight."

Yuri walked home alone as his friends went to get home. He was lost in thought. When he got home he found the lights off. When he turned them on every on yelled "Surprise happy birthday Yuri!" he saw his friends, his boyfriend Claude, and the biggest surprise was who was here. Jamie and Sebastian made the trek out here for his birthday. Jamie smiled and said "Yuri your family to me and Sebastian we had to be here." Sebastian even said "Happy birthday Yuri."

Yuri enjoyed the party and Jamie and Sebastian's company. Jamie said "come with me." Jamie led Yuri to the back yard and showed him a sleek fighter. "This bad boy is yours. I flew it out here. I have one that Sebastian flew here. We leave in the morning but this is mine and Sebastian's gift to you and Claude." She handed Yuri his and Claude's licenses. Yuri smiled and said "Thank-you Jamie." 

Ch. 27

_Dateline December 21__st__ 2013_

Yuri and Claude took turns at the controls flying to England to visit their friends for the holidays. While Yuri flew Claude read some books Jamie lent him. And while Claude flew Yuri slept. They soon arrived over England and landed in the large field that was on the combined land of Trancy and Phantomhive.

Jamie couldn't of been more happy when she heard Claude's voice after being greeted at the door by Sebastian. She bolted down and was at Sebastian's side in a flash…the only sad part was she gave her self an asthma attack. Sebastian was there quick as lighting to aid her. "Be more careful Jamie dearest." He said "Sorry Bassie was just excited that Yuri and Claude will be here for Christmas!"

Soon enough Yuri and Claude were settled in they had lunch as a family once again. Yuri smiled at Jamie and her back at him. Claude and Sebastian exchanged old looks that were there secret code. 

Ch. 28

_Dateline December 25__th__ 2013_

Jamie couldn't think of a better Christmas gift than her best friend Sylvia showing up with gifts for the four of them. She whispered so as not to waken the others Sylvia said "Merry Christmas Jamie and by the way… when do I start?" Jamie smiled knowingly and said "First of the year. Sebastian and Claude are working on finding others. Claude's seeing if he can find the triplets and Hanna."

When the rest woke they gathered in the foyer to exchange gifts. Sebastian and Claude were both shocked at the gifts that their lovers gave them. Jamie had gotten Sebastian his own nerf gun set. Yuri had given Claude his own e-reader so he did not have to ask Jamie if he could borrow any of her books. Sebastian felt like his gift wasn't good enough for his girl. He had been paying attention to Jamie when she spoke about her past and what she missed from Mom and Dad. Sebastian had made a special and secret trip to the burnt remains of Phantomhive home in South east Massachusetts.

_He walked up to the burnt home. 'So this is where my special Girl grew up.' He stepped in side and saw immediately the images of a small girl much like Ceil running around happy. He sighed as he moved on. In the living room he found charred furniture beyond repair. He easily found Jamie's old room. He saw the hidden vault. 'Odd, I doubt Jamie knew about this' in seconds he had the vault opened…what was in there surprised even shocked him. Aside from some treasures Jamie had mentioned but he found his former master's family ring…the one he always wore no matter what…the one he had to fix after Elizabeth broke it in a fit of rage. 'Jamie had said "Sebastian I don't quite feel like a Phantomhive." "Why not?" I had asked her. "Look at my hands Bassie what do you not see?" she had asked showing me her delicate and small hands. "You only have your family's signet ring not the other." I replied looking at her sad eyes…jesh I hate when she's sad' he carefully pulled out the ancient ring and carefully wrapped it up. He carefully put the ring in his pocket. He pulled out the other treasures of his lovers. He checked around the hose to ensure he did not miss any thing else that could be salvaged. He nearly did in the master bedroom a fire proof foot locker. The lock was old and easily busted off. In there he found pictures of an infant Jamie and her growing up and changing over the years. There were also old A+ school papers of hers in there as well. He carefully set her treasures into the footlocker and shut it. _

Sebastian came to his senses when Claude tapped him on the shoulder. Claude said "I already did this for Yuri and gave it to him… but Jamie Sebastian has something huge to tell you." Sebastian gulped then said "Jamie I went back to your old home and managed to salvage some things you might like to see again." He led her to his room in the servant quarters. When they entered he went to his bed and pulled out the old foot locker. "Bassie you saved Mom's footlocker from the army!" she cried Sebastian opened the lid and said "there's a lot in here, take a look." She cried as she found a picture of her, mom, dad and uncle hawk. Sebastian smiled and hugged her letting her cry. He finally said "Jamie there is something else I found." He broke from the hug and went into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. He opened it and in there shinning like new was the ancient family ring she though was lost over the years. She cried and said "Bassie how in the nine layers of hell did you find it. It was lost!" "I'm unsure how it was found…but I found it with your treasures…I believe you have your mother to thank for finding it though." He admitted. She pounced hugged him "Oh Bassie, this best gift you given me ever. I love you and thank-you." She cried into her lover. He smiled he they were tears of joy.

Claude laughed when he saw Yuri's face at the gift from him. Yuri had been wanting the new command and conquer game. Yuri smiled and said "Claude really…you always know what I want." Claude came up to his lover and sat beside him holding him saying "Not always Yuri my lord" Yuri swatted playfully at Claude who smiled and laughed.

Sylvia smiled and then got up to make breakfast for the four of them. She had made each of them their favorite food. They came running when they smelt the wonderful smell of Sylvia's cooking. All five of them sat down to eat. 

Ch. 29

_Dateline December 25__th__ 2013 later that day in a field in Russia_

Two dueling reapers appeared from nowhere. The first had long spiked red hair. He looked like a serious strait Grell for he was his ancestor. He bore a Keyblade for a death scythe. He was the former head of dispatch. The second looked like a cross between Ceil and Gamzee. This reaper was an ancestor of Ceil Phantomhive. His death scythe was made to kill demons…it was made of thrice blessed sliver. "Cornelius why must you interfere with what I do?" the Troll looking reaper asked. Cornelius replied coolly much like William "You're breaking several rules Rouge. Now you just broke the biggest one. Time traveling without reason." Rouge smirked "Catch me if you can Cornelius. You're no longer in a world of your own. For all you know our families could be friends." In a flash Rouge vanished into the unknown new world.

Cornelius turned his eyes toward England. The mother land was calling to him. He sighed "Rouge you really test my patience." "Fancy seeing you here Cornelius" a gruff voice said Cornelius turned and nodded to the voice's owner. "William, what a surprise to see my son alive and in my position." William nodded to the older Reaper. "Cousin Grell can be a pain." Cornelius laughed "much like me and rouge…Warn his descendant he's here." William's face became grim…Jamie knew little of Ceil. She wouldn't know of Rouge. "Father she wouldn't know."

Rouge watched his descendant from the far tree. _My she's cute. So she's one of mine…she's working with demons why? Ah well. _ He saw Sebastian hug then kiss Jamie. His blood boiled…a demon had kissed one of his. Trolls and humans were the only ones allowed into the family…surely she knew this…or did she? He spotted his other descendant. Trancy produced a strong heir…he's with a demon too? How long has it been? He vanished before Sylvia spotted him.

Ch. 30

_Dateline December 26__th__ 2013. Out in the streets of London. _

Sebastian was kicking himself…he let Jamie be taken from him. He looked up and to his surprise saw William T. Spears. "What do you want Spears" he growled not in the mood to deal with the Reaper. "Sebastian hold up. I wanted to warn you a dark foe from the past has come." Sebastian had a light bulb go off. "William he wouldn't happen to look like a clown now would he?" William nodded then asked "Why do you ask?" "I've seen him in my dreams…he's a merciless killer." Sebastian spat keeping the fact of his brother's death quite.

Jamie woke chained to a wall clothing less. She felt for the eye patch and found it was still in place. She felt violated…some one other than Sebastian had bedded her while she was out. Little did she know that she wouldn't be seeing Sebastian for a while…she was hidden to well for the demon to locate.

Rouge smiled as he heard that his men had captured his descendant with no trouble from the demon. He knew how ever that the Demon would come looking for her and he had to evoke the right soon…a right that would send Jamie away 112 years. Little he know in doing that would make her stronger and that she'd return. 

Ch. 31

_Dateline: December 26__th__ 2013. At Phantomhive Manor._

Claude and Yuri were shocked when Sebastian came in alone saddened. Claude put a comforting arm on his brother. He said "Cy bro listen. You tried your best right?" Sebastian only nodded the affirmative. Claude then said "Well you're not going to win all your battles Cy. True Jamie's in trouble but look on the bright side…you'll have seven pairs of eyes helping you find her." Sebastian looked at Claude and asked "Who showed up?" Claude answered "Hanna and the triplets" Sebastian nodded. He then said "I just hope Jamie's ok."

And she was…thanks to the crimson haired stranger with a Keyblade. He managed to get her away from Rouge's men before they could deliver her to him. He wrapped her in a blanket and held her close. _What a way to get in good with the locals…rescue the queen's watch dog._ He thought Jamie snuggled close to the stranger. He was met by William. The girl in his arms looked glad to see his son. He asked "You know her?" William said "Yes I was good friends with her mother. Her father better knew Undertaker." He looked surprised. A little mortal knew two Reapers. He turned his gaze toward a little past London… toward Phantomhive Manor.

Sebastian paced back and forth. Grell had showed up telling them all about this "Rouge" Reaper. Well Rouge being his name. Grell saw the worry in Sebastian's eyes; it caused him to be concerned for the demon…which he rarely did. "Sebastian…what's wrong?" he asked. Sebastian broke down and told the young Reaper everything, His pain since day one of his life. Grell was shocked and honored, shocked that the demon was abused as a child, and honored that he was entrusted with such info. Grell then said "Ease up Sebastian. Be strong…for Jamie…for Ceil." Sebastian wondered why Grell would bring up the lich.

William and Cornelius, as he had said, walked up to Phantomhive manor with Jamie at the lead. The doors opened to reveal Claude. "Jamie! Your ok!" The young demon hugged Jamie. But it wasn't a tight lover's hug…more of a close brotherly hug. Claude yelled "Hey Sebastian come here!" Sebastian came to the front door and saw Jamie. He hugged her and held her close to him. He then picked her up like a parent would pick up a hugging child. Relief filled his face as he held his special girl in his arms. He said nothing but Claude knew all to well what his brother was thinking "Thank-you both. William and…what's your name sir?" Claude asked when he didn't recognize the older redheaded Reaper "I am Cornelius and you most welcome for her return." Cornelius said. Jamie said something that the two Reapers couldn't hear but Claude and Sebastian heard. Claude said "She would like to reward you two with positions here at the manor."

William was shocked that the Phantomhive girl would be as kind as to that. Cornelius said "I accept the offer!" William then said "I will too." Sebastian whispered something to Jamie and she replied softly back. Sebastian looked William in the eye and said "Grell is here too you know." William then said "Give him work too"

Ch. 32

_Dateline January 2__nd__ 2014. Phantomhive Manor._

Sebastian was working around the manor like was agreed on by him and Jamie. At the moment he was working along side Hanna dusting in the library. The female demon said nothing to the older demon.

Jamie much like Ceil, in the past, had paperwork to do. She worked hard and her mind wandered to a book she had read her senior year Animal Farm. She liked it and found her self at times acting a lot like Boxer the strong cart horse. She was intelligent like the pigs but she knew better than to act like them. She heard a noise that was off from the usually noises made by the help, the Reapers or even Sebastian. Then she saw it… an elder man much like Sebastian in appearance though he was older. She shrieked.

Sebastian was en route to the study when he heard her scream. Sebastian picked up the pace and found her on the ground with an older demon standing over her. Sebastian knew him too well. _Cy what's going on I heard Jamie scream. Is she ok? _He heard Claude ask mentally. He replied to his brother _Bro, she's fine just a startle she didn't need…you know father. _The older demon turned to Sebastian and said "Ah Cyrus nice to see you still come when they scream." Sebastian said "Father if this you sick idea of a joke I'm not laughing." Sebastian turned toward Jamie and helped her up. He then said "Jamie I see you met my father. As rude as he may have been" Jamie's shocked turned to anger "How dare you barge in here like that!" Sebastian kept a tight hand on Jamie's shoulder. He knew his father too well. "Cyrus you've learned well. I also see you found your self a feisty friend much like your brother. Where is he anyway?" Sebastian replied "In America with his charge. His charge is still in school"

His father nodded then changed his tune. "I must apologize for my behavior milady. I haven't been in the mortal world in a long time and times change even for us demons." Jamie didn't trust him but said "Good sir may I ask why are you here?" His father smiled a genuine smile at them both and said "Well could help but hear of rumors that my eldest son was in love with a mortal. I had hoped they were only rumors but I see it's the truth." Sebastian put a loving arm around Jamie. He said "Yes father I do love her with my heart and I know the feeling is mutual." Jamie nodded.

His father then said "I hope neither of you mind but I must judge for my self if she's right for you son." Jamie only nodded in understanding saying "May dad would say the same thing we're he alive." His father then said "I'm Drocolius by the way…in case you were wondering" Jamie said "I've heard of you before…the Shiri-Riru fear you" Drocolius smirked and asked "Are you of that clan?" Jamie smirked right back "No I'm Lin-Kuie." Drocolius smiled and said "Then you've heard of my brother Dragon." Jamie nodded restating the fable of the ice dragon and Droco.

Sebastian was surprised to see Jamie taking a liking to his father. Most of time girls he had brought home didn't like his father. That's why he really didn't ask Jamie to come with him to his home realm. Droco said "If you don't mind son I'd like to watch over you only ok?" Sebastian said "Well you do know that she has servants and friends around." Droco only nodded.

Ch. 33

_Dateline January 2__nd__ 2014. At Phantomhive manor with Sebastian._

Droco made sure to keep on his son. Watching Cyrus was interesting. The young demon was able to work with his own kind as well as mortals. Sylvia though didn't seem mortal. She wore ruby shades. Jamie really reeked of demon…and not that of Cyrus or Cemus. Droco made note to ask her about that later.

Cyrus looked at his father as he walked off to prepare Jamie's afternoon snack. She didn't like tea, so he made her a frozen Mint Mocha coffee and gave a slice of the black forest cake that Jamie loved. His father said "She not one for tea?" Cyrus shook his head and said "She can't seem to find one she likes." Sebastian and Droco walked up to the study were Jamie sat working on some real old homework. "Mistress what are you doing?" Sebastian asked looking at the complicated math sheet. "Algebra I wanted to see if I could remember how to do it. Strangely I do remember. Bass look at all of this. Old sheets of homework I used to do and do well. I remember how to do it all. Do you not find it odd?" Sebastian nodded and looked to Droco for advice. Droco then asked "Jamie, you do know to the trained eye and nose you read as demon." Sebastian was shocked and looked to Jamie.

Jamie sighed and said "Sebastian when I was young and my parents were still alive I went on a mission with Yuri to the Nether realm. There I got lost and was possessed by a lesser weak demon. For a while I lost my self but I eventually fought back and won myself back. But I learned I was changed forever. Now I can move, think, track, and work at the speed of a demon." Sebastian realized then why Jamie seemed to just as alert as he. "So when had first arrived here that's what you said 'something is very off'" Jamie nodded she said "I kept it quite cause I had no reason to tap into it. But our rivals forced my hand a couple times."

Ch. 34

_Dateline January 2__nd__ 2014. At Phantomhive manor with Jamie._

Droco used the rest of the time to watch the half demon half human named Jamie. She had taken a shine to him and just now told Cyrus a part of her past she did not wish to speak of. "Sebastian do not mention this to anyone else. You, Droco, and Yuri are the only ones who know…aside from the gods." She had ordered him. Droco knew that letting such info slip could be really bad.

Cyrus had walked out. Droco had to ask "Jamie…did that demon have a name?" Jamie looked up to Droco and said "Azagora was her name." Droco then full well knew why Jamie wanted what happened kept hush hush. "I'm sorry I made you speak of such trials I didn't mean to make you." Droco said "Droco please it's fine."

Droco watched as Jamie followed a routine to which Sebastian helped keep her on track. Lessons and work kept the young halfie busy. Droco decided that it only be a few more hours to see if she truly was fit for Cyrus. It was dinner time when saw something truly marvelous. Jamie saw the dinner table all set and ready for her and the guest. But Jamie said "Sebastian, gather the help and your self and join us at the table." Sebastian's face wore a shocked look but did as he was ordered. When they were all gathered Jamie said "Good tidings friends. I'd like for you to welcome Drocolius the high lord of the nether realm demons. He is Sebastian and Claude's father. Just as an F.Y.I if you here him say 'Cyrus' don't correct him he's using his son's true name." the help marveled at the elder demon. Sebastian thought _thank goodness there isn't someone like Finny here._

After dinner and the dishes were cleared and cleaned Droco pulled the lovers aside and said "I can think of no other more worthy of my son than you Jamie. The trials you have undergone have made you stronger." Sebastian hugged his girl and she hugged back. Jamie said "Droco I promise to protect and sever your son that same way he dose for me already." Sebastian fell silent he felt out of place. He couldn't make the similar vow because Jamie's parents were dead. Droco pulled on his traveling coat and said "Well I'm off. Need to do the same for your brother." Jamie said "Just to warn you Droco, Yuri is an excellent shot… he never misses his mark and will defend Claude no matter the threat…so it might be safer for you to enter at the main entrance. You got royal lucky you caught me off guard." Droco headed the young halfie's warning and departed to find his younger son. "Jamie why did you warn him?" Sebastian asked "Yuri can be trigger happy at times… and of late closer to the day he lost his parents." Jamie replied.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide. Now he under stood. Jamie was preventing him from losing his own father to random chance. He had tears in his eyes as he said "Thank-you Jamie your so kind." Jamie replied "You're welcome Bassie…or is it ok to call you Cy?" Sebastian smiled and said "Call what you like…but be nice about it." Jamie smiled and asked "Why would I call you anything mean?" Sebastian had no answer though.

Ch. 35

_Dateline February 14__th__ 2014. At Phantomhive manor_

It's cool and crisp. February is a chilly month for the citizens of London England. As they go about their business a lone figure stalks the shadows and dares to call him self the silent knight. Little dose this so called 'knight' know is that the queen's watch dog is on his tail.

The knight came to a stop seeing Sebastian's tall shadowed form. He turned and saw the Watch dog approaching him from where he'd come. He looked up and saw her troops dressed in the scarlet of her family. He knew he had no chose but to surrender. He's arrested and handed over to the Scotland Yard.

Valentines Day is just a hallmark holiday Jamie had always said "Sebastian don't get any bright ideas. I love you yes but I don't want anything." She said walking with him back to 'Phantomhive' Base. Sebastian said "Jamie I want to get you something. It one of the ways I show I love you." Jamie said "Ok. Flowers are out first off. I'm fine with chocolates. Just use your best judgment Bass." Jamie looked around and tapped the two snakes around the sword three times. The secret door opened to a Lucian hideout that belonged to her family.

Once inside Jamie and Sebastian walked along the halls that displayed all of the famous Lucians in history From Napoleon to Anastasia to even Ceil Phantomhive. Sebastian stopped in front of the portrait of Ceil and his breath was taken away. Jamie walked back and said "That's recent. I had it commissioned. On my mother's side there are five branches, Ekrat, Lucian, Thomas, Janus, and Mongrels. I'm a Lucian as was mother. I asked a Janus to make this. Said Janus is talented. Dad's the Phantomhive. He didn't do much for the hunt because he didn't know but he was dealing with the other branches." Sebastian was glad his former master's memory would live on through his branch.

Once to command central Jamie saw the current branch head Ian Karba. He smiled when he saw her and said "Hello Cousin." Jamie bowed and Sebastian did the same. Ian was still a little unsure about the demon but even Natalie liked the knife and fork wielding butler who could come at a single drop of his name. Ian then said "That was an excellent test of the Lucian taskforce. I'm glad that the Thomas lent the hand in training our soldiers." Jamie nodded then asked "I've been thinking what should we call them?" Ian wasn't sure but Sebastian spoke up "Why not Phantomhive." Jamie thought about the explanation of why her family is referred as to the aristocrats of evil. Then she said "It's Perfect. 'A shadow that shouldn't exist in the first place.' Well it's up to you Ian." Ian said "Phantomhive shall be its name then."

Jamie and Sebastian used the tunnel that led them to the lake on the propriety that was her's and Yuri's. Sebastian made sure Jamie was safe at home before leaving to get his girl a gift. Funny he met up with Claude. "Hey Cy!" Claude called. Sebastian turned and saw Claude with a wrapped gift in his arms. "Hey Cemus. What's that?" he replied Claude looked at the gift and said "Oh Yuri and I got Jamie something she wanted. We've been trying to get it for her, and only now did we find one. Here I know it will get to her." Claude handed it to him. Sebastian felt his pocket for the bag that held half of his gift for Jamie. "Thanks Bro." he said

He got Jamie her favorite chocolate treat. Then he headed home. Once there he was met by Hanna who took the stuff from Sebastian saying "Jamie went to lie down. You must have run into Claude." She saw the names on the tag of the warped gift. Sebastian only nodded then said "Get dinner ready. I'm going to join Jamie." Hanna only nodded.

Ch. 36

_Dateline: February 14__th__ 2014_

Sebastian went up to Jamie's room. He saw her sleeping dressed in her night shirt. Sebastian changed and quietly joined her. Sebastian put his arms around her chest and stomach as agreed. He knew Jamie had breathing difficulties at night that's why he kept his hands away from her face and neck. Jamie moaned lightly once she took in his scent. She didn't wake but she put her right arm around Sebastian's back. Her left arm crossed his chest to meet her right hand under his right arm. Sebastian smiled at her as she snuggled into his embrace. Soon enough he dosed off feeling tired.

Sebastian woke with a start at 5:00 pm. Jamie was still sleeping when he jolted up. He looked over at Jamie and saw her sleeping peacefully. She woke, and looked at the terrified look in Sebastian's eyes. She knew what had happened. A nightmare slipped through his defenses. She traced his face gently and he let out a satisfied moan. He said "We should get up dinner's probably waiting." Jamie nodded then said "Bassie take a shower you stink." Sebastian just realized that him self. He got up and did as told. Funny didn't he leave his clothes right on the chair… he sighed perhaps his mind was play games with him.

He entered the bathroom adjoined to the master bedroom. Man it had been forever since he was in here…seeing as Jamie could handle her self. He got the shower water just the way he liked it not too hot and not too cold. He striped out of his night clothes leaving them on the floor intending to pick them up later but that didn't happen. Once he was done showering up he came out and nearly fainted. There waiting for him was a small looking lizard like being. It had a big fluffy towel in its small arms.

The little lizard didn't speak English like he but it spoke its own tongue. Clicks and hisses were all Sebastian could make out till Jamie walked in and said "Sebastian I see you met Tiny our new member of the help. He's a Hertias. He speaks in his native tongue. Watch." Jamie clicked and hissed like Tiny had done. Tiny seemed to blush as Jamie said something about him. Tiny handed him the towel and skipped off to do other work.

Sebastian dried off. Then he covered the area between his legs for modesty sake. Not that Jamie didn't like seeing him nude…in fact she liked it. But she was disciplined which was another reason to love her. There were times she admitted she wanted to have sex with him no stop…but she resisted the urge to do so. Sebastian though was going to give him self to her that night. Jamie left Sebastian to get dressed.

They made their way down stairs and food was waiting for them. Jamie had the help join her again. It wasn't a one time thing. Jamie smiled when she opened the gift from Yuri and Claude. It was a board sword. Just as she had been looking for. It was battle ready…but she had a license to carry swords and guns. Sebastian had bought her the new set of the card game she played against Yuri.

Ch. 37

_Dateline: February 14__th__ 2014. Later that night_

Jamie walked into her room surprised. She saw Sebastian lying on her bed nude. Jamie couldn't fathom to guess why. "Why Bass?" she asked trying not to laugh. He said "Jamie I surrender myself to you. This night I'm yours to command as you see fit." Jamie smiled and said "Then will you bed me my prince?" he only nodded. She undressed her self and walked over to him and laid down on him. Then she let him flip her onto her back.

The enjoyed their naughty snuggle for a long time. Longer than Jamie had the night of her eightieth birthday. Soon they stopped and snuggled into one another's sweaty bodies for the night. Sebastian's sleep was not interrupted to night. His mind was to happy to think such horrid thoughts. Jamie was his and his alone. He knew to well though that the help would wonder what was going on between them. They had to be told sooner or later.

As night transcended to day…life transcended to death…

Ch. 38

_Dateline: February 15__th__ 2014_

Jamie was up early and was watching the news. There was breaking news that came on. She shock Sebastian awake. A reporter delivered the grim news of an elementary school shooting in Jamie's old home were her parents died.

_**Today the fall river area is in shock and in morning as a gunman came in to their school and shot up the school…there were few survivors mostly fifth graders and a few teachers one being the old gym teacher who saved the fifth grade classes life by having them exit out the back then hop the fence to the sidewalk were they were safe. **_

Jamie and Sebastian looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Hanna came in and said  
"Did you just catch the news?" she had brought them breakfast in bed. "Yes Hanna we did." Jamie said solemnly feeling the pain of the parents as well as that fifth grade class. Sebastian said "You know that gym teacher don't you?" Jamie nodded sipping her coffee. Sebastian sat up to enjoy his breakfast. Jamie sighed she didn't feel too hungry but she eat enough so she wouldn't have her mother's famous sugar drop. Sebastian was surprised Hanna had brought outfits for the both of them. Sebastian asked her "What's this about?" Hanna said "Oh Sebastian don't think I'm blind. I see that you two are in love. You keep it up you may just be 'Aral Phantomhive' soon" she then walked off and Sebastian really felt foolish. He knew Hanna better as Zanwealla a nasty school bully from when they were kids. And she just reminded him of his place. Though he may be of the second house of the demon city he lived in she was of the first house and female hence…he was dirt under her nails.

Jamie saw how Hanna had treated Sebastian and said "Dark history I take it?" Sebastian said "Understatement." Jamie then saw what Claude had meant by 'be careful when I'm not around…Hanna likes to try to gain control. She's worse than a Drow female. She'll go after Sebastian more often than not.' Hanna really was a handful when Claude was busy with Yuri. But so long has Jamie or Yuri could call out his name and he could come running she was in trouble and kept it in check.

Once up Jamie saw she had an invite to the queen's home for lunch…alone though. Jamie didn't want to leave Sebastian alone. But she knew she had to. Before leaving she told the four reapers; Grell, William, Cornelius, and Undertaker to guard Sebastian and make sure no harm came to him. "I mean that or I will personality hurt all of you if even just one of you fails…got it?" Jamie left confidante that Sebastian would be ok.

Ch. 39

_Dateline: February 15__th__ 2014 at Buckingham Palace_

Jamie was met at Buckingham Palace by one of the queen's grandsons. Prince Charles had greeted the young watch dog. "Ah Aralesser Phantomhive welcome. Right this way my grandmother is waiting." Jamie followed the overly excited Prince.

Once Jamie was with the queen, the queen said "Greetings Aralesser Phantomhive. Lunch won't be much longer. I sent for Aral Trancy Last night, ah here he is." Jamie turned in her seat to see Yuri walk in escorted by Prince Harry. Yuri's long fuzzy coat and hat were taken along with Jamie's coat. Once lunch was severed the Queen asked them "The shooting on the news did you hear of it?" both adults nodded yes. Jamie said "It was a school I used to go to." Yuri said "I only heard bits and pieces no one seemed to want to talk about it The worse shooting since Virginia Tech and Sandy hook they say."

The Queen asked their services in making London Schools safer…but then two things happened the Queen's aid came in to say that the corporations owned by Phantomhive and Trancy had been seized and given the hot tycoon. Then second was that Timber came running in and was followed by Thompson and Canterbury. Timber whispered "Jamie Hanna's lost it. She waited until all four reapers left on assignments to kill. She then went after Sebastian. We don't know where she went…but she has Sebastian." Thompson and Canterbury agreed with what Timber said. Jamie stood up bowed and said "I'm truly sorry your majesty but there is trouble that requires my sharp mind and Yuri's sharp aim." Yuri took that as his cue to leave.

Jamie asked "Did you come alone?" and Claude Appeared in front of her saying "No I'm here. Now why is Sebastian not here?" Jamie looked perplexed… "Claude don't tell me. Mine was altered?" she handed hers over to him and he looked at it and said "Yes it has been indeed altered. Were it says alone…should read 'don't come alone' some one set you up." Timber spoke up saying "It was Hanna. She wanted Jamie out of they way so she could get to…Cyrus." Timber had dared to speak Sebastian's true name. Jamie knew she was going to rip into the four some as promised once she found them.

Ch. 40

_Dateline: February 15__th__ in a ware house_

Sebastian woke alone; bound at his neck, arms, chest, waist, and legs, Gagged with what tasted to be leather, and blind folded so he could not see anything. He knew he was naked for the cold draft from the window washed over his body and made him twitch rather than shiver…bad move. Something sent electoral shock through his body. He let out a muffled cry. _500 volts_ he thought to him self. _Be careful Cy. Though it won't kill you I doubt you want burn scars…do you friend?_ Sebastian relaxed that was Ceil's voice. The dead Earl was guiding Sebastian through the torture. His assailant had been crafty. 'He' knew how to get around his demonic senses.

After what seemed like hours he heard foot steps. The person's hands were cold and bare. He could smell something off…coals and metal…iron pure iron. He heard the coals knock around as…the metal was picked up. It wasn't just metal…it was shoved into his side. Sebastian let off a muffled scream. It was a brand…he'd been branded. Tears soaked the blindfold but his captor took no notice. His captor then began to struggle snuggle him. Sebastian tried not to give in to it. Then heard Ceil' voice again coach him_ Cyrus listen to me. Yes you were branded and yes your captor is raping you…but the contract works both ways. Call out to Jamie. She'll hear you. _

Sebastian waited until his captor was done before trying to call out to Jamie. His captor loosened the bonds that held him down and forced Sebastian to stand. His captor forced him to a pole and bound him there. His captor laughed as he hit him with a whip inflicting the same wounds on him as Ceil had on his back. _Cyrus don't give up! Jamie needs you I need you._ Ceil encouraged Sebastian to hold on a bit longer. 

Ch. 41

_Dateline: March 14__th__ 2014 late that night_

Jamie tossed and turned as she watched in horror as her ancestor Ceil was tortured…but her dream wound up like Simba's from Lion King Two. The same scene became brighter and on the alter this time lay Sebastian nude and heavily bound. He was gagged and blindfolded. Jamie the heard Ceil voice speak to her. _He's weakening Jamie. This is the best we can do on calling out to you. Please Jamie he needs you. Just follow me and you'll find him._

Jamie's eyes snapped open and Claude was there handing her a towel Then a bottle of water. Jamie said "Claude I know where Sebastian is." Claude was surprised. Sebastian had dream spoken with Jamie…he had done it once before when they were kids after mom left them with dad. Claude understood that Jamie wanted to find her boyfriend alive… Claude had watched Jamie punish the reapers. Each one a different way and she never gave them warning. Right now they were all recovering from some broken bones.

Claude knew Jamie need some love so he joined her in her bed and held her like his brother…though he knew it wasn't the same. Jamie was grateful Claude cared enough to stay with her till morning. For in the morning only Jamie and Claude would leave the manor to find and save Sebastian.

Ch. 42

_Dateline: March 15__th__ 2014_

Sebastian lay on the alter bruised, battered, and sore. Just as they were about to kill him when he felt a sword blade touch his chest shattering the dagger aimed for his heart. He heard fighting and killing…two demons not one…was Jamie there as well. _Cyrus I told you Jamie would come_. Ceil said. The first thing to be removed was the gag from his mouth. He coughed several times. The blind fold still remained on. He clearly heard Claude's demonic voice ask "Aren't you going to remove the blind fold?" The other demon snarled then said "No he should not see what has gone on." Sebastian kept his tongue…he knew that was Jamie…he just knew it. The binds that held him pinned were cut. He felt his brother help him to a stand. Claude said while putting a cloak on him "Brother I'm glad you're alright." Sebastian couldn't find his voice to say how grateful he was to have Claude as his brother and Jamie as his girlfriend.

Jamie knew that Sebastian heard her demon voice…but she swore he'd never see her for what she was a monster…she already felt bad that Claude had to see the monster she really was. She reverted back to her mortal shape and approached Sebastian carefully. Sebastian could tell Jamie was afraid he may judge her or see her as a monster. No she was no monster she was the same as him and Claude. Demon. "Jamie sweetie don't be afraid. I still love you. So what you're a demon like myself and Claude. I don't care I fell in love you for your kindness, and your love for all." He said. Jamie hugged him around his waist it had been a rough long month and they both missed each other.

Jamie lovingly took Bass' hand and with Claude guarding them they made there way home. There is were Jamie would remove the blind fold.

Ch. 43

_Dateline March 15__th__ 2014 later at the manor_

Jamie and Claude returned to the manor with Sebastian. The older demon was still blindfolded. Jamie still wasn't going to remove it from him. Claude finally asked "Why" Jamie asked "do you want him sane or crazy?" Claude then said "Sane." Jamie countered "It's been proven that there is less trauma if little is known or seen." She put Bass' left arm around her as she said "I'm going to treat his wounds. Then the blindfold will come off."

She led him off to the med room she had added when the manor was modernized. She had him lay down on the med bed. She checked over his front side. Nothing. She gently helped him turn over and that's were she nearly gagged. She shouted "Claude get in here NOW!" Claude came running when he saw the wounds on his brother's back he knew what to do instantly. Claude got some clean rags, boiled water, dipped the rags in the hot water and placed them on to the wounds. Sebastian let off a blood curling scream…which earned him a slap from Claude who said "Shut up you know stings for a few minutes. Big baby." Sebastian countered "What took you so long to find me?" Claude rolled his eyes and said "First off Yuri had school. Second off you were well hidden until last night."

Sebastian whined as Claude pulled the soiled rags off his wounds. He dug his teeth into his arm. That's what's kept him from shouting out for help or in pain before. He felt Jamie's gentle hands take over treating his wounds by applying a cool anti-bacterial ointment then bandaging his wounds. She helped him dress. He was sitting when Jamie reached up behind his head and untied the blindfold. She had mad sure to turn off the lights…Sebastian's eyes were very Drow like Sensitive to sudden light. Once she removed the blindfold she saw his eyes were closed. She gently said "Bassie honey, open your eyes please." Sebastian slowly opened his eyes. Jamie could see they were blood shot and yucky. She hugged her boyfriend knowing he was safe.

Sebastian just was that weak. He fell back on to the med bed and held Jamie. It didn't matter at the moment that he was hurt…he was home with his girlfriend. Sebastian smiled as he felt Jamie fall asleep on him. He was just too weak to move. Claude came back in and saw Sebastian lying on the med bed with Jamie in his arms. Claude gently whispered "Hey bro. Do you want to try to go up to her room or do you want to stay here for now?" Sebastian calculated his strength and endurance. "I'll stay put…I fear I may make my self sick or hurt my self." Claude understood. He walked off then returned with a spare blanket and draped it over his injured brother. Claude then said "Sorry I slapped you…I was a little tense." Sebastian waved it off only asking "Just keep the lights off…my eyes still need time." Claude nodded and said "Sleep well brother…Yuri and I leave tonight." Sebastian groaned but he knew that stuff would get done…he heard new voices other than the help he knew about. They all could get their jobs done and done well.

Ch. 44

_Dateline March 16__th__ 2014_

It was early the next morning when Sebastian woke. He found Jamie still at his side. She was nestled into his side…the side that held the brand. He knew she had undergone the same misfortune as him…but he never tried to understand the torment. Now he knew the pain of both his masters. Jamie looked up at him once she woke. She felt off about fall asleep with out dinner the night before. Or the fact she still had her day clothes on.

Timber walked in gently knocking before entering. He said "Morning Mistress…did you sleep well?" Jamie smiled at the young demon and said "Yes Timber I did." Timber smiled then his eyes fell to his superior…Cyrus. "Uh…sir how are you today?" Sebastian had to admit he was still in pain. "Still sore Timber…but better than yesterday." He said truthfully. Jamie said "Then perhaps you should rest. Your room is not that far from here I take you." Sebastian couldn't argue with Jamie. When she said perhaps and should in the same sentence that really meant 'That's an order mister'.

Jamie helped Sebastian to a stand. He seemed a little woozy. Jamie didn't push the injured demon…only waiting for him to recover before helping him to his room with Timber following at a distance out of concern for the older demon and his young mistress. Jamie helped him to his bed. She then helped him into his night clothes. She set his cell phone on his night stand saying "rather than you shout out. Call me if you need me ok. Or call Timber if you need anything got it Bass?" He sighed knowing to well that she was going to make sure he stayed in bed and got better… this was why his father liked her. She could care for him as he could for her. "Got it Jamie." He said. She smiled knowing though he didn't like not working he knew it for his own good.

Ch. 45

_Dateline March 16__th__ 2014 later that day_

Jamie took some time to walk around and check on the servants and their tasks. The help was surprised to see their lady checking on them but said nothing…for they knew why. Sebastian was down and out. He had been badly hurt and needed time to recover. Though Jamie wanted to know was there something she could do…then it hit her…the lich. Ceil!

Jamie went out to the garden where she found the lich sitting out enjoying the weather. "Ah Jamie what a pleasure. To what do I owe your visit dear descendant?" Ceil said in a raspy dry voice. "Sebastian doesn't seem him self…I mean the happiness in his eyes…it's gone like a fire that's been put out…sorry that was a poor simile for both of us." Jamie replied sighing. Ceil smiled. Little did she know he is not truly dead or even a lich…Sebastian had been fooled well. Reapers have no soul to claim…so he had to feigned death. Ceil said "Jamie try to rekindle said fire…don't let him or your self become me got it?!" Jamie smiled her ancestor was wise. She got up, bowed and walked off. William appeared and said "How long can you keep theses lies…even with a demon?" Ceil said "You know me William…but still if you must ask I'll push my luck as I have been known to do." The young Reaper pulled off the mask that made him appear to have rotting flesh. His face was as young as ever much like how most reapers are.

Jamie went to check on Sebastian and found him reading a book. She knocked and said "Hey there." Sebastian looked up and said "Hey Jamie what are you doing?" he set a book mark in were he stopped reading and closed the book setting it aside to speak to his girl. Jamie walked over and said "Bassie, are you ok?" she was looking at his eyes. He sighed and said "No Jamie I'm not alright. What gave it way?" Jamie snuggled into his arms saying "Your eyes…they seem dull." Sebastian sighed then he just couldn't hold the pain back. He knew who attacked him…and it was not Hanna…that was a guise for his mother to her hands on him.

Jamie looked up and saw Sebastian crying…and true tears. She had to ask "Cy, what's wrong? What did I say to make you cry?" Sebastian calmed down and retold his story.

Ch. 46

_Dateline May 12__th__ 0956. A manor in Hell_

_I remember that day clearly. Though I was only born I could take everything in like a sponge. Even as little as I was I could hear thing though my understanding of our world was nonexistent. Mother did not seem happy…she asked _"What is it Doc?" _the doctor that held me knew better than lie to my mother…she though demon was originality Drow. He said _"You have a son mama." _My mother hissed and said _"A boy will do me no good! I want a daughter!" _even then I knew my mother hated me. Though I couldn't be apart of her revenge on her city she still saw a use for me…punching bag. As soon as I able to walk she started her abuse. I thought it would never end. _

_Father knew of the abuse but there was little he could do unless mother left on long trips for souls. It was in though times I bonded with my dad. Most of the time I was having wounds tended to but once I was safe he and I spent time together. _

_Mother knew of what dad did but saw no use in fighting it. In fact I had heard her say at one point it made beating me worth it. Mother tried again with dad to produce a daughter never knowing he could not sire girls. Four years later my younger brother Cemus was born into this hell hole. _

Ch. 47

_Dateline February 28__th__ 0961 back in hell_

_I was four when Cemus was born. Mother got the feeling that dad was not the one to bring her girls. As soon as she was recovered she up and left us three. Dad knew he couldn't raise a small infant…but I knew how to take care of little Cemus. Dad was proud but worried that some sort of trauma may come of this. I never knew that when grown I'd have a difficult time with out my mother to lend support. _

_I didn't know that taking care of Cemus would have been more harm than good. I loved my brother I didn't want lose him. But as they say…a son needs there mother. There were nights we'd sleep in each others arms afraid to let go. Cemus though was a demon who was picked on for he had to ware glasses. At times he'd curse his misfortune. But he was mild tempered. _

_How could I've known that what I did would hurt us? How could I've known that I'd be forced to harm my brother and it would be the worst mistake of my life? _

Ch. 48

_Dateline March 16__th__ 2014. Sebastian's room_

Jamie looked into Sebastian's blood shot crimson eyes. She saw hurt and pain. She hugged her boyfriend knowing he carried such abuse. She knew how ever that Sebastian was right for the job of being a dad.

Sebastian felt how warm Jamie was when he hugged her. He knew she'd never leave his side no matter what he told her. He knew she saw how sacred as a child he was and that he had to look after his brother a lot seeing as dad was often busy.

As if it was planed Sebastian's phone rang. He picked it up and heard Claude's voice sad and lonely. He knew Yuri had either work to do or something for the band. Claude said "Cy, why is it you make me feel better?" Sebastian sighed, time to tell the truth to Claude he said "Claude, listen to me. You need to know mother left us shortly after you were born." Claude's voice stopped. He didn't like were this was going…was he going to say that dad was going to kill him and Cy saved him. "Claude…I was the one that fed you in that critical hour." Sebastian admitted. He heard Claude drop the phone and gasp. "Claude?" Sebastian asked he heard the phone picked up and Claude said "Sorry bro got to go." Sebastian really knew what that meant…his brother hated him now.

Sebastian looked at Jamie and he saw her smile at him. He asked "what are you grinning at?" Jamie said "Your eyes, the glow is back your ok again" Sebastian felt the happiness fill him. He decided he'd never let his mother get him down again. Not ever again.

Ch. 49

_Dateline: March 17__th__ 2014 Phantomhive manor_

Jamie was sitting in the study doing paper work when there was a knock at the closed study door. She smelt that it was Sebastian with a guest. He entered alone being formal while the door remained open saying "Mistress, you have a guest." As he shut the door he dropped the formality and his voice to a whisper and said "Jamie your friend Sophia is here. She wishes to work for your family again…" Jamie smiled to the demon and said "Bass I know she knows you. It's fine I gave Yuri the invite to give to her. Let her in." Sebastian bowed and went to the door and said "Do come in."

Sophia to say the least looked stunning. She smiled to her friend and said "Yesh I didn't recognize you Jamie you look like Ceil." Jamie laughed like Ceil would then said "Funny thing huh? By the way to be frank Sebastian has fallen in love." Sophia looked at the demon and asked "Oh who's the lucky lady?" Sebastian smiled and said "Right in front of you Sop." Sophia turned and looked at Jamie then smiled "Lucky you!"

It didn't take Sophia long to get adjusted…or for the triplets to be all over her. "Hello Lady Sophia." Timber said "My you've grown" Thompson said "are you comfortable Sophia?" Canterbury asked Sophia laughed and said "It's nice to see you three too…and yes Canterbury I'm fine thank-you" Hanna smiled to Sophia and said "Welcome home Miss Sterling" Sophia said " Hanna, Sophia is fine thank-you." Hanna bowed "As you wish."

Ch.50

_Dateline: March 17__th__ 2014 later at the manor_

Sebastian was working out in the garden when Daja vu hit. Sophia came running yelling his name like three former servants used to. "Sebastian!" she yelled "What!" he snapped once she stood before him. He looked at her face and saw it pale as if she had seen a ghost. "Sophia, what's got you so upset?" Sebastian asked more gently. "Come to the gate…its Jamie's uncle Hawk…it's terrible." Sebastian eyed William hiding in the shadows. He said "William gather the other three and meet me at the front gate." William bowed.

Once the five of them got there they saw Hawk, he was bloody and torn apart Undertaker looked at the corpse grimly and knew right away what killed him… "I'm afraid that a Reaper was his killer. But no ordinary reaper. William you know the wounds scythes make." William looked away. But he spat "Rouge killed an innocent. He will pay." Now a name went with the face and Sebastian screamed as the nightmare flooded his mind. The reapers didn't know what was wrong. Till Undertaker got Sebastian calmed down and he said " It would seem as if our demon here can see the future when he dreams."

Sadly though his scream brought Jamie running. She paled when she saw her uncle's corpse. She looked at the reapers and Sebastian…but she knew better _they did nothing to him in fact they could of saved him yet they didn't._ a voice in Jamie's head taunted. Jamie was saddened.

The funeral was held and Hawk was buried in the family tomb on the property. Sebastian held Jamie close and he spied Claude with Yuri paying their respects to their friend. Claude only nodded once to Sebastian and he understood what that meant. He was saying sorry to Jamie for her loss.

Ch. 51

_Dateline: May 12__th__ 2014_

Once again today was Sebastian's birthday. He was very old indeed but that was kept quiet. He was surprised when he woke to find Jamie with his breakfast for him. "Jamie..." he started Jamie put to fingers to his lips and said "You're the king for the day." Sebastian smiled and said "Don't go there…" Jamie had jammed a piece of toast into his mouth. She said "Just eat Bass" Sebastian did as ordered.

Once done Jamie dressed him. Then funny thing was every one treated him like royalty today…even Sophia and Hanna. He really enjoyed the attention he was getting. He cherished every moment.

Gifts were a big deal. Seeing as the demon to a fancy to human things he was given stuff to keep him busy. Jamie though gave him something nice… a coupon book she had hand made. It was a lovely gift.

Ch. 52

_Dateline June 23__rd__ 2014 _

Jamie turned nineteen on the 23rd of June. Jamie and her friends had a ball in honor of it. Nobles from all of London came to the party and enjoyed the young Aralesser's party. As they dance little is known of the evil brewing in the night.

Jamie felt sick not due to over eating but her demon was acting up. Sebastian became concerned for her asking "Jamie you ok?" Jamie said "No" Sebastian quietly escorted Jamie up to her room to rest.

Even the hour Sebastian had left her was enough time for trouble to distract Sebastian form Jamie…

**Author's note: I have to give my friend Sophia Sterling credit for co writing this chapter. So thank-you.**

Ch. 53

_Dateline June 23__rd__ 2014 an hour later_

Jamie had been resting for the hour when she heard a strange noise. She wanted to scream out for Sebastian but she couldn't find her voice. She was terrified not know what was coming. The sound became music…Jamie was terrified. A figure walks out from the shadows and says "So then I thought to my self Jamie would be a great doll master will be pleased." Jamie looks toward where the shadowy intruder stood and said "Who are you?" the figure steps out completely and says "I am Drocell Kinds…" "Never heard of you" Jamie replied "Doesn't matter. You are destined two become a doll for my master." At that Jamie screamed "Sebastian! Help!"

It didn't take too long for the demon to burst through the door of his lover's room. He sees Drocell and says "Drocell? I thought you were dead?" Drocell replies "Sebastian Michaelis I see you found a new pet to play with." "What are you doing here?" Sebastian snarled. Drocell replies calmly "Well I was brought back and I have a new master. He has called for Jamie." Drocell then grabs Jamie in a head lock position. Jamie chokes out "Bass help me!" Sebastian says defiantly "I don't think so Drocell." Sebastian grabs Jamie from Drocell saying "I can't allow my master to be taken from an under class butler." Jamie snuggles into Sebastian's arms then slaps him. Sebastian shakes off the slap. Drocell complains "But I must obey my master's will."

Suddenly Sophia falls from the ceiling saying "Hold it right there!" Jamie peeks over Sebastian's shoulder and says "Sop!" Sophia takes in Drocell. She says "Drocell?" Drocell smirks and says "Long time no see Sophia, my master wishes you and Sebastian too." Sebastian tightens his hold on Jamie and Sophia says "I don't think so. If you refuse to back down Drocell then as apart of defending my friends you'll have to go through me." Jamie starts to say "Bass…" Sebastian becomes worried and says "Sophia your not doing this alone." Sophia turns to Sebastian and darkly says "Sebastian take her and Go! I'll hold him off don't ask questions. Sebastian glares "But Sophia!" Sophia snaps "No buts Go!"

Sebastian tries to turn and run…but chains meant to hold demons fall on them holding them steadfast. Then it suddenly went black for all of them.

**Author's note: once again I'd like to give Sophia Sterling a thank-you for co writing this chapter as well.**

Ch. 54

_Dateline: June 23__rd__ 2014. Later that night in drocell's lair_

Jamie wakes to find Sebastian bound to her. He's facing her and he's a wake. Jamie asks "Where are we?" Sebastian says "Not sure. Jamie you're afraid." Jamie blushed and said "Even kings have fear." Sebastian smiled and said "I really need to help you with that demon eh? Jamie nodded and said "Yes this is all my fault."

A voice from the shadows snickers and says "So glad you think so." Sebastian doesn't quite recognize the voice. Jamie though knows the voice from her time in the Nether Realm. "Rouge! No…No this can't be!" Jamie said. Sebastian eyes went wide. Rouge smiled and said "You couldn't of played into my hands better Cyrus. Drocell come here." Drocell came forward and said "Yes master." Rouge smirked and said "Do the honors. Jamie is the one I want right now." Drocell only said "Yes Master." Then with nothing but his powers he separated Jamie and Sebastian then Rouge approached where Jamie lay.

Right at that moment Sophia woke up and saw Jamie and Sebastian bound apart from each other. She saw Rouge and Drocell. But she saw the other two that severed Rouge. Two angels. Angela and Ash both were deadly and both smirked at Sophia. She looked back toward Rouge. He turned his head toward Sophia and he smiled evilly as he said "Sophia so nice to see you and so nice of you to join us." She saw Ash move to stand behind Sebastian. Sebastian saw Angela behind Sophia and smelled Ash behind him.

Rouge laughed and said "Jamie. Why do you care so for the demon?" Jamie smirked like Ceil and said "He's…" Jamie was lost for words. She knew why Rouge asked. Weakness. She was weak. Rouge had found her weakness…Sebastian. Rouge knew too well Jamie was Sebastian's weakness too. Right before their eyes Rouge cast a spell that sent Jamie one hundred thirty one years into the past.

Sophia in her anger managed to break free from her binds. She took out Angela, Ash and Drocell. She then duked it out with Rouge, overpowering him and temperately beating the Demo Reaper. She set Sebastian free. She could she he was in a state of shock. Jamie was gone from him…and he could do nothing.

Ch. 55

_Dateline: June 23__rd__ 1883. Phantomhive Manor._

Lord Vincent Phantomhive was in his study when his head butler Tanaka entered and said "My Lord, we have an emergency. We found a girl dressed in your family colors in the gardens. She is unresponsive." Lord Vincent looked up and said "Are you sure it's Phantomhive colors?" Tanaka showed him the pin that was on her shirt. "We found this on her." Lord Vincent knew his crest well. He got up and said "Bring her to the guest room Tanaka. I'll meet you there."

Lord Vincent was met half way to the guest room by his wife Lady Rachel. Lady Rachel asked "Vincent what's going on?" Lord Vincent sighed and said "There is a child dressed in our family colors. Tanaka is bringing her in." The two came to the guest room and saw the girl laid out on the bed asleep. Lord Vincent saw how much like his young son she looked. Lady Rachel saw this too. "Vincent she looks like Ceil. Do you think that perhaps…?"

Vincent wasn't sure. He watched the girl wake and look around. She looked at them and went pale. Vincent said "Don't be afraid child. Where are you from?" The girl said "London England" Vincent smiled "You are in London England." The girl sighed knowing the truth branded before her eyes. "What year is it kind sir?" Vincent stared at her and said "1883, why do you ask?" The girl knew better than telling the truth to someone of the past. Lady Rachel figured to guess. "Are you from the future child?" Vincent was about to scold her but the girl sighed and said "You have a smart wife sir. She's right I am from the future. The 21st century to be frank." Vincent couldn't understand it but said "Well if it's the truth than prove it." Jamie pulled out her cell phone. It worked but she had no signal.

Suddenly they all heard a little boy of seven years call "Mother, Father where are you?" His mother said "In here sweetie." The little boy came in. The girl gasped to her self. Vincent looked between his son and the girl. He then asked "What's your name girl?" the girl replied "Jamie" Vincent looked at Jamie and then to his son and said "Ceil son, by some unknown reason a relative from the future has come." Ceil's eyes widened and he approached the girl.

"She looks like me." He said in an innocent voice. He climbed up onto the bed and sat with Jamie and smiled at her. Jamie gently touched his face and said "Your brave."

It was decided that Jamie would stay with them, but how to hide the fact she was a Phantomhive. Jamie pulled out her black winter hat. She put it on and then no one would know.

Ch. 56

_Dateline: June 30__th__ 2014. Phantomhive Manor_

Sebastian was cleaning around the study. He was missing Jamie sorely. He would give anything to hold her again. Then he accidentally hit something on the desk and a secret door he was unaware of opened. He entered a room he didn't know existed. _Master you little sneak. This is clever I will say._ He saw a cot and a desk. _Master…you didn't know of this did you? _He heard Ceil's voice rang clear in his head _Oh I knew Sebastian. I kept it hidden from you for Jamie sake. _Sebastian was confused. Ceil guided Sebastian to the desk and to two journals both with his initials on them. He read from them another side of his Master's life he didn't know…Jamie.

"Jamie is in the past?" he asked aloud. And Ceil answered "Yes she is." Sebastian jumped and turned. There stood Ceil as young and alive as ever. "Ceil, What? How?" Ceil grinned and said "Look at my eyes silly and you'll know." Sebastian noticed Ceil's blue eyes were neon blue…neon? "Ceil you're a Reaper for Death?" Sebastian asked in shock and disbelief. "Yes, your fault but I have to thank-you." Ceil smiled. Sebastian shook his head and said "So Jamie is in the past…how will she get back?" "That I don't know…what I do know is she will return." Ceil said.

Ch. 57

_Dateline: June 30__th__ 1883._

Ceil played with Jamie. She got down on her hands and knees and let him ride her like she was a horse. She was good at that. Ceil enjoyed it. And Jamie enjoyed it when Ceil was happy even when Elizabeth came over. Elizabeth liked the girl who looked like Ceil in the face. The same eyes. It was peaceful their lives.

Jamie though knew as soon as Ceil's birthday would hit…it would be two years before all hell broke lose. She secretly built a shelter room. She had intended to save as many of the family and help as possible.

Ceil grew close to Jamie and trusted her. He often when with his dad would have Jamie tag along and act like his aid. She laughed _he's having me act like Sebastian. _She thought. Ceil loved to be close to Jamie even having special permission to have her stay with him through the night.

Ch. 58

_Dateline: December 14__th__ 2014._

With it known that Ceil was alive the residents at the manor celebrated his birthday. But they knew it wasn't the same with out Jamie to lead them or keep them on track. Claude looked at Sebastian who sat alone not talking to any one. He approached his brother and asked "Sebastian brother. What's wrong?" Sebastian looked up at Claude. Claude really didn't know what happened to Jamie. He had to go into the pit to get info. "Claude bro listen. Jamie was taken from me. I don't have a way to get her back." He said with tears in his eyes.

Claude sat down by Sebastian and put his arm around him. He held his brother and said "Cy, we'll talk more of this later. Now try to have some fun." Sebastian sighed and said "Ok." He got up and walked up to Ceil. Ceil smiled at him and said "Sebastian will a dance cheer you up?" Sebastian sighed unsure if he should. He looked toward Claude. Claude nodded twice. Sebastian looked back at Ceil and said "Of course master"

Sebastian and Ceil danced like Sebastian and Jamie had on her eighteenth birthday. After words Sebastian quietly excused himself. He went and hid. Ceil was worried about the demon seemed to be acting very human like. Ceil followed the demon to Jamie's room. Ceil knocked shortly after Sebastian had entered. He entered and saw Sebastian laying on Jamie's bed. He knew that Sebastian really missed Jamie.

Ch. 59

_Dateline: December 14__th__ 1885 _

Jamie and Ceil heard the intruders. Jamie held Ceil while she ran toward the study…unaware of the horror. Ceil saw his family ripped apart. Jamie chased after him but stopped when she saw Tanaka. She hid. She waited. She knew Ceil had been taken. She approached Tanaka and carried the injured butler to the shelter as the house burned. Jamie coughed and wheezed. But she got Tanaka to the shelter and hid inside.

Jamie took out her rescue inhaler and puffed twice. She then pulled out the first kit and took care of Tanaka. She cared about him and liked him. Once she was done she sat down and felt the demon within. She used the demonic hearing to locate Ceil. She found him being sold. Already he looked like hell. She touched his mind with hers. She felt him shiver.

Jamie tried something Droclous taught her. She called to the elder demon. _Droclous. Do you hear me?_ She heard him gasp. _Jamie your alive! By Lolth. Are you ok?_ He said. She said _Yes but I'm in the past._ Droco seemed to nod and understood. _I'll tell the Cyrus of this time to keep an ear out for a boy of ten. Tell the boy how to call a demon. _Jamie nodded. 

Ch. 60

_Dateline January 14__th__ 2015 _

Sebastian hadn't been seen in a month. No one in the manor knew where he was. Sebastian was hiding out at a grave yard. It was raining and he was soaked. He sneezed, and then he shivered. Suddenly he feels a coat placed on his shoulders. He looks up and sees Undertaker. He stands then falls down. He's weak and not well. Undertaker helped him and said "Are you alright Sebastian?" he sighed and said "No I'm not I miss Jamie a lot and wish she was back here with me."

Undertaker understood the demon's pain. He helped him up and walked him to his parlor. Undertaker has some dry clothes that were Jamie's dad's. "Here Bass Get into these. Wear them while yours dry." Undertaker left the room to give the demon privacy. Bass smelt the clothes and caught Jamie's sent…it was faint but it was there. He whispered "Jamie I miss you." _I know you do._ Bass looked around then he felt her mind brush his _Jamie? How are you doing this? _He asked _Your dad taught me._ She replied 

Bass took off the wet outfit he was wearing and put on the dry outfit. Strangely it fit him well. Sebastian spied a clay urn with the Phantomhive crest on it. It seemed sloppy and not well done. Undertaker walked in and said "What are you looking at?" Sebastian said "The urn with Jamie's crest on it." Undertaker laughed "That was an eighth grade project of Jamie's. She was so proud of it despite how bad it looks compared to the one she made fro me to display in the front of the shop. I keep this one back here. It means a lot that she made that for me. Kind of like your necklace. I see you take pride in it."

Sebastian looked at him and asked "What's your connection to her family this time?" Undertaker brushed aside his bangs so that Bass could see his eyes. "Her dad was my close friend. When Jamie was born he named me her God father." Sebastian couldn't believe it. No he saw why Jamie revered Undertaker he was her guardian. Sebastian then said "She's lucky to have you then…your all she has left then." Undertaker nodded then said "Now since her uncle died I have to protect her. But I know you and like you so you're cool."

Ch. 61

_Dateline: January 14__th__ 1886_

Jamie was lying on the ground when shelter door opened. She took in the scent… it was Ceil. "Jamie? Is that you?" he asked. She turned over and smiled saying "Yah I'm ok" he ran over to her and hugged her. He started crying. She could tell he missed her sorely and was relieved to see her.

Between the two of them they got Tanaka out of the shelter and into the rebuilt manor. Ceil took Jamie's hand he wanted her to meet someone. Ceil took Jamie to meet his demon Sebastian.

Sebastian seemed cold and unfeeling when Ceil walked into the demon's room in the servant's quarters. Ceil said "Sebastian one of my close family is still alive! Meet Jamie." When she walked in his hard face went calm. When she walked in his hard face went calm to him she was a rare beauty as much so as Ceil. They could have passed for twins if Jamie was a bit shorter than Ceil. She was a whole head taller than him and the demon could tell she wasn't of this time.

Sebastian spoke "Funny young master. You're smiling." Ceil felt his face and giggled. It was true it had been a month since he smiled last. He looked between Jamie and Sebastian and knew his life just got interesting.

Ch. 62

_Dateline February 14__th__ 2015 _

Sebastian sat in the shelter reading the journal. Ceil always had beautiful handwriting, as was typical of Victorian era gentlemen. Currently he read the events in 1886. Ten year old ceil wrote of meeting the help for the first time.

February 14th 1886

The help that Sebastian has hired seem capable enough. However my descendant Jamie warned me that they may not be as they look. I am truly worried that Jamie may be right. Sebastian had confronted her today asking "You're a half demon aren't you?" Jamie had frozen in place unsure of what to say to the demon. She finally nodded yes then quietly walked off to the garden to be alone.

As much as I do like Sebastian he had no right in asking her what she was. I didn't know and would have preferred not to know.

Yours in hand and sword

Ceil Phantomhive

Sebastian sighed. The young master had been right. But wait…how did he not remember Jamie? Now that he had read it he thought back…_damn it Claude. You hit me several times in the head._ Now he knew why there had always been a shadow making his job easier. "Jamie you're my little Phantom." Sebastian says aloud. 

Ch. 63

_Dateline December 14__th__ 1886_

Ceil didn't expect his eleventh birthday to be such a big deal. BUT a certain someone made it a big deal. Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford, aka Ceil's annoying cousin. She loves Ceil Jamie could see. Jamie saw a lot of her cousin Kiara in Lizzy. Jamie smiled to see someone other than her take an interest in Ceil.

Elizabeth smiled at Jamie glad to see a familiar face around with Ceil.

Ceil was at lest glad Jamie was there. 

Ch. 64

_Dateline: December 14__th__ 2015_

Sebastian was heart broken not to have Jamie around but he smiled every time he read his master's hidden journals. Ciel wrote mostly about Jamie and how much help she was on missions for the queen. Sebastian recalled one such mission that got Ciel kidnapped from his manor. Jamie since she looked like the young earl could stay behind in his place and continue on as if nothing happened. The help couldn't put two and two together.

With the rescue from Sebastian I was able to return home barely harmed. I saw Jamie in my steed. She looked good as a young man. The help were too stupid to understand the truth.

Ciel had written. Jamie did pull off Ciel…because he had taught her those three days before her eighteenth birthday. She had been able to copy him perfectly. So well that there were times he was missing for days and no one knew the difference…save for Undertaker some how he knew.

Ch. 65

_Dateline December 12 1887_

Jamie came up to Ciel's study with the letter from the Queen. She already knew before Ciel could open it. Ciel caught the evil smirk and said "Seeing as your from the future tell me what this one entails." Jamie only smiled "Dear ancestor you know I can't it breaks the time travel rules. I will tell you this it will become well know as Jack the Ripper." Ciel kind of with that this would be tough.

Jamie said "Ciel you take this one without me. I ought to check out a way home to my time. For as you know I don't belong here." Sebastian's face changed from emotionless to concerned "Jamie Ciel would miss you a lot if you left" Jamie looked at Ciel who said "it is true Jamie I would but if you must then you must.

Jamie stalked out toward Undertaker's funereal parlor. She knew Reapers were like time lords they live there lives out of order. Undertaker had just gotten done with Ciel when he heard movement in the back. He took up his hidden scythe and moved toward the sound he moved pass a coffin in which the noise…which was a person pounced him yelling "Got yah!" Undertaker dropped his scythe and screamed as loud as he could. He turned and saw Jamie. It took him a bit to register who it was. "Jamie? Aralesser? Is that you?" he asked "Yep it's me" she replied. Undertaker hugged her saying "Jamie everyone misses you even Bassie." Jamie smiled and said "Well if you see him…mine not the one you just dealt with… tell I miss him." Undertaker smiled and said "I believe you came searching for a way home right?" Jamie nodded Undertaker said "You're not done yet in this world. You're the little phantom that guides everyone's hand." Jamie listened and heard this times Sebastian calling out to her "What do I do. Ciel is walking into a trap."

Jamie told Bass were he could find Ciel. She told them where the next target was and she'd meet them there.

Ch. 66

_Dateline December 13__th__ 1887_

It was night time and Jamie Ciel and Sebastian waited for 'Jack the Ripper' as he had been called. But of course Ciel got a shock. Jack the ripper was his aunt Madame Red. Ciel couldn't move he felt scared and alone how could his aunt be so cruel. Grell faked not knowing Jamie for Ciel's sake though Jamie could hear his thoughts. _With her here that then means Bassie is mine till she can find a way back. _

After the fight was over and Madame Red was killed William returned to talk to Jamie who remained alone sitting out on the roof top. "Jamie what's wrong?" William asked "Two things Grell is getting bad ideas again." William chuckled "Let me guess he mentally made a comment about your Bass?" Jamie nodded and said "But he killed in cold blood. I'm terrified of him now." William put an arm around her and said "Don't be."

Jamie got up looked to William and said "I'm leaving you in charge of the manor William, I trust you and keep Bass at your side" William stood up fixed his glasses and said "I do hope you can find your way home soon, Sebastian is really lonely with out you. And with that William vanished.

Ch. 67

_Dateline May 12__th__ 1890_

Sebastian had never ever told any of his masters his birthday. The only reason was that mother somehow was bound to show up and cause trouble. Of late there had been some taunting letters to Ciel, and Jamie had left out to get some space. He came back to find Ciel missing with a letter from a person he never tough would hurt him in that fashion.

Dear Darling Elder Brother,

It has been far too long hasn't it? Well first off Happy Birthday. I never forget my Special brother's birthday. Second off your 'gift' is waiting over at Trancy manor if you dare to come and get it. And in regards to Ciel don't worry my master is taking good care of him. And the little black clad Archer of Ciel's is here too. More than looking forward to seeing my big brother again!

By Baal's Sword and Hand

Claude Faustus

"So my little brother wants to play games with me. Well I can see he has no respect for the one who saved his life." Sebastian hissed. He knew both Ciel and Jamie were in danger around Claude at the moment. His writing and his words meant one thing. He had lost his sanity. An insane demon is far more deadly than a sane one. He left for Trancy manor to retrieve his master and mistress.

Ch. 68

_Dateline: May 12__th__ 1890 at Trancy manor._

Ciel woke bound, naked to a bed within a room as lavish as his. He heard foot steps and saw his rival Alois Trancy. Just yesterday he had been taken from his home by Claude learning Claude was Sebastian's brother. Alois approached him only wearing a robe. Alois Smirked at his handsome captive. He undid his robe and climbed onto Ciel. He smirked saying "What a cute archer you've hired to sever you." Ciel cursed "Jerk" Alois pulled back a moment and slapped Ciel across the face.

Alois hated to be insulted even by his captives. Alois then continued to do his worst to Ciel Phantomhive. Little knowing that Sebastian was coming.

Ch. 69

_Dateline: May 12__th__ 2015_

Sebastian sat alone in the shelter reading the second journal. He was half way through as he read about that fateful day.

Dateline: May 12th 1890

Trust me Alois Trancy was a twat as Jamie put it. Well she had some choice words for him after he descried to remove her hat from her. He had said "You must look more pretty without that hat on." I could of sworn I heard him curse under his breath and Claude become angered with her. Jamie said "Go ahead laugh and say it…I look like Ciel. You don't know the pain I have been thought. I've like Ciel lost my parents. My uncle was killed in cold blood. As far as I know my life is one living hell." I didn't believe what she said. I knew she was troubled but for her to of suffered like I had… I thought I was alone. Any ways as I write this I am currently a demon until my soul can be returned to my body. Jamie is caching that down. Sebastian and I are trying to continue normal lives…as normal as they will be for me.

Yours in hand and sword,

Ciel Phantomhive

Sebastian indeed recalled Jamie tracking down Ciel's soul and returning to him. Jamie had been the saving grace that Sebastian and Ciel needed.

Ch. 70

_Dateline: June 1__st__ 1898_

Jamie and Ciel had to go alone to the next mission because Sebastian was hunting down those two Damn angels. Jamie did not like them herself at lest they did not remember her or it would have been bad. It was here that Ciel's Reaper side was activated. Yes Ciel was a reaper and was not aware of it. But when William showed up he was surprised yet now understood how it came to be… Jamie's demon really was a kind demon and the one that could grant wishes.

Ciel just had to find a way to trick Sebastian into thinking he was still mortal. That is where Jamie's wisdom of Role playing Games came in handy. She granted him a gift of Smell of Man. In other words to Demons he would read as mortal not Reaper.

Jamie kept the secret hidden to the point she would forget. She loved Ciel and would remember to treat him like a little brother when she got home.

Ch. 71

_Dateline: June 1__st__ 1899_

The last terms of the contract were falling into place and Sebastian grew all the more hungry for Ciel's exotic soul. Sebastian just didn't see what would happen when he took the boy's soul. He didn't know that he'd fully make Ciel a Reaper for Death.

Sebastian took his sweet time to help Ciel find those who needed to pay. But the demon himself grew inpatient for the soul he nearly lost.

Ch. 72

Dateline: 1900 London England, Phantomhive manor 9:00 pm

Blood, Blood everywhere. Sebastian sees the limp body of his master and victim. Ceil Phantomhive has died…the words sink into his mind. There is not much time before Scotland Yard comes knocking about the boy's death, he thinks. With no time to clean up, Sebastian vanishes through the window with little though to what his master's last words were.

Running and running, never stopping never feeling anything. No hunger no thirst no remorse no regret he knows little of these human emotions…no that's a lie he does know of them. He's just never allowed himself to feel these emotions before. He's sad, he's mad, and he's lonely. The sadness of the loss of his master and friend The anger at his DNA that made him demon and loneliness of no one to love him… he loved Ceil and never allowed himself to admit before.

He left England behind to begin a new life alone in young America. Funny the last words his master said "I Contract you to protect and care for a dissentient 112 years removed from me." He looked at his hand and saw the pentagram gone from his hand. Free for 112 years… a mortal's words are powerful under the contract.

Little did Sebastian know that it would be Jamie. She was able to return home at this thanks to Reaper Ciel. He brought her home.

Ch. 73

_Dateline: June 1__st__ 2015_

Sebastian heard a noise from the study. He ran there and found a happy sight. Sitting in the chair was Ciel with Jamie in his arms. Ciel and Jamie both were asleep. Sebastian gently woke Ciel. Ciel looked at him and said "Fooled you." Sebastian laughed and said "Yes you did young master." Then he gently woke Jamie. When she saw him she hugged him. "Oh Bassie I've missed you!" she said Bass hugged her back and said "I've missed you too my little Phantom."

Peace was something Jamie was looking for but that peace was shattered. The manor was getting assaulted. "To the Shelter" Sebastian yelled grabbing Ciel and Jamie. Once inside Jamie pointed out the two snakes with the sword. She tapped it three times and a secret door opened. It lead them to a bunker that held the help of both Phantomhive and Trancy manor, and Yuri and Claude. Yuri was too shocked to speak. Claude said "The reapers stayed up to defend the manor. Jamie is that you?" Jamie smiled at him "In the flesh bud."

Once it was over they went to survey the damage. Both manors lay in ruin. They had been leveled. Lucky that Jamie had the bunker. Other wise they would have been dead. But Rouge was not done. "Greeting Jamie. It seems as if you messed up my plans. Oh well I'm flexible. You, the Aral and your demons come to the old ruins. We're going to play a game. If I win Armageddon comes. If you win then you win." With that he left.

Ch. 74

_Dateline: June 2__nd __2015 _

The night before Jamie and Yuri had pulled Claude into the living room at the undertaker's parlor. "What the hell you two?" Claude asked. He quieted it down when he saw the serious looks on their faces. "You need to here this Claude" Yuri had said. Jamie retold the old Lin Kuie story. "Claude it is said that the two sons of this demon Drow matron each were special. The elder boy if was murdered with thrice blessed sliver would cause the end of the world. However if the second boy selflessly took that blow for himself would prevent the end of the world. More so his death would remove that curse from the elder boy." She said. Claude furrowed his brow.

Yuri was about to open his mouth when Droco appeared. Droco was grim as he said "Cemus what they say is true. You and Cyrus are cursed like that. Your mother never thought it would be. However it is. Claude you have to take the blow. This world can not end so soon." Claude thought about it. He knew it would give Yuri a chance to grow up and be himself. Claude looked at Jamie.

In her eyes he saw fear and sadness. He knew she had always feared death no matter the situation. Sadness, he took a guess as to what that meant. She was already morning him. If she mourned now she wouldn't be so upset later. Claude then said "Alright father I'll protect my brother. I'd rather see him live then be killed in cold blood." Droco nodded he had always been prepared to lose Cemus.

The next day the four some went out. They met Rouge and his allies at the ruins and the game was played. Little knowing that Rouge rigged it for his favor. However little did he know the full story. And there in lies his undoing. Knowing is half the battle and he lost his.

**Author's note: again credit must go where it is due. Sophia helped write this chapter. I also would like to say Niles Sterling is Sophia's not mine.**

Ch. 75

_Dateline: June 2__nd__ 2015_

Rouge had them cornered. The four of them. Jamie, Yuri, Claude, Sebastian. Rouge and his band of baddies Ash, Angela, Drocell, and young Niles. They all laughed evilly as if it was hopeless for our heroes. Rouge took a step toward Sebastian with a victorious smirk on his face. "The Elder boy of the famous Demo Drow matron will in death by thrice blessed sliver bring upon Armageddon." He cried much like a familiar emperor Jamie knew of. Evil grins danced on the faces of Ash and Angela, Niles let a throaty mad man's laugh out. Drocell remind unfazed however. Jamie grasped Sebastian's hand. He looked toward his love. He saw fear in her eyes. Yuri saw it too. He whispered "Claude do something that's an Order!" as if it was timed Claude jumped in front of his brother taking the killing blow for himself. Claude fell against his elder brother. Sebastian was in a state of shock…his little brother had made the ultimate sacrifice. Sebastian looked up as Rouge died away as his death scythe shattered. Sebastian knelt down with his dieing brother in his arms. "Brother?" Claude asked "I'm here" Sebastian replied. Claude tapped his jacket pocket. Bass half laughed half asked "Your dieing and you ask for your glasses bro?" but Bass did as asked. Claude looked at his brother then turned his head toward Jamie and Yuri as they fought Ash, Angela, and Niles. Drocell did not really know what to do.

Drocell was a creature of habit. Claude turned his back toward Sebastian who now was crying. "Brother, why cry?" Claude asked "I'm losing you brother. I cared about you always. And the things I said when our masters were Ciel and Alois wasn't true." Sebastian replied. "I'm glad that was resolved." He sharply drew in breath. "Brother…take care of Yuri for me please." Claude asked removing the glove from his marked right hand. Sebastian took off the glove from his left hand. The two brothers locked their marked hands and said in Latin "Quasi unus frater mortuus fuerit dicant et ceteri frater custodia et cura ad praedam morientium frater." This is translated to "As one brother dies let the other brother guard and protect the prey of the dieing brother." Jamie and Yuri were shocked. Claude's mark vanished from his hand and it overlapped Sebastian's own mark. Jamie and Yuri felt the changes to their marks. Jamie and Yuri walked over to the demon brothers. Yuri was crying Claude was dieing and nothing could be done for him. Jamie knelt down by Claude and looked at him and said in fluent Latin "Ut Baal Miserere anima tua. Et invenies requiem mortalilbus ipse deos in lucem." This is translated to "May Baal have mercy on your soul. And may you find the same peace mortals do in the gods of light."

Claude smiled at Jamie as a coughing fit racked his body. He liked her as a sister he never had. "Jamie take care of Sebastian please." Jamie smiled like Alois did and said "Yah I'll keep the big guy out of trouble." Claude laughed "I forgot, you were the shadow that guided our hands. You even called Alois a twat." Jamie smiled as she said in Latin "Vade in pace Claude. You've meruisset." This is translated as "Go in peace Claude. You've earned it." With that Claude quietly passed away as his golden eyes closed one last time. Sebastian looked away in shame. He couldn't protect his little brother from harm. Dad would pissed with him. Jamie's face showed no emotion as she waved her hands in a Drow like manor. It was a blessing for a second boy who died honorably for his house. Yuri cried harder and didn't care that his friends were there to see him cry. Hanna now held Yuri knowing that Claude was dead. Jamie was held by Sebastian. Their allies gathered around and silently mourned the dead demon. Somehow he had touched each one in someway. Even the reapers were silent. A death was a death to them…no matter who or what it was. Undertaker thought had a smile on his face. It was rare for anyone to see a demon corpse. After a while Sebastian got up and gingerly picked up his brother's corpse to carry it back to Phantomhive manor for proper burial. As he walked away everyone formed a following behind him silently mourning Claude.

Ch. 76

_Dateline: June 4__th__ 2015_

Two days later was the funeral for Claude. The night before Sebastian had woken in the middle of the night wondering where Jamie was. He found her dressed the blues of "Phantomhive" unit's uniform. She and the rest of the crew stood watch around the casket. Each team faced a different way. North team faced north etc. Jamie was on south team and faced the door. Sebastian was watching them. Not a one blinked nor moved a muscle. They were trained for this taxing activity but Sebastian felt happy that his brother had this honor bestowed on him.

The next day the team moved the casket to the church of Baal just down the road from Phantomhive Manor. During the mass it was open casket. Claude looked peaceful laid out. Yuri cried though he knew why Claude had given his life. Three songs were sung in his honor On eagle's wings, on the bridge, and Parting glass. When it was over "Phantomhive" carried the casket to the family plot on Trancy estate lands. From there the queen her self had showed. She bestowed the rank of Knight on Claude. She stayed for Amazing grace on the bagpipes and taps on the bugle. She even stayed as he was lowered into the ground and the twenty-one gun salute was given under Jamie's direction.

Sebastian cried a lot that day. His face was red and his eyes were a pure red. Sebastian though had to be proud of Jamie. Her emotions were well handled.

A little after the funeral and time had been taken to let go Sebastian took Jamie out to dinner. "Jamie I love you a lot. And you've helped get over losing Claude." He had pulled out a ring box and opened it. Getting down on to one knee he asked "Jamie Ellea Phantomhive, I would be more than honored to be by your side. Will you marry me?" Jamie smiled. She hugged him and said "Of course Sebastian I'll marry you."

Ch. 77

_Dateline: June 14__th__ 2015_

The happiest day in Jamie's life came on June fourteenth, twenty fifteen. Today she would be wed to Sebastian Michaelis But as agreed Sebastian would take Jamie's name of Phantomhive to continue her line. Jamie loved Bassie. Sebastian was fidgety and his father saw it. "Stop fidgeting son. What's wrong?" he said "I had always wanted Claude to be here for my special day…like how Jamie wishes her father was here to give her away." Sebastian admitted. Droco understood. He then said "As the mortals 'He's here in sprit.' Heck it may even be true." "Oh but it is true father." Said a voice. Sebastian and Droco turned and saw the ghost of Claude. Sebastian looked pale. "B-b-bro? is that you?" Claude nodded and said "Yes Bass. Did you think I'd let death stop me from being here for my big brother like we've promised each other the day we became adults." Sebastian remembered and smiled. His little brother remembered that promise after so long. Soon enough it was time to start.

Jamie was walked in by her god father Undertaker. She saw Claude and smiled _at lest Sebastian will be happy his little brother will see this._ She was dressed the same as Sebastian because she wanted to be comfortable. Sebastian had told her to do so. He wanted her to be comfy and happy. Which she was. The ceremony was done. Vows exchanged and lastly they kissed. Claude smiled at his sister-in-law, he was happy that she was. Though he was dead he swore to be there for his brother.

That night the two had sex all night long. Jamie had been the dominate one in the sex. Little did she know in that in doing so her Bass would be the mother here…she knew he was intersexual.

Ch. 78

_Dateline: September 5__th__ 2017_

After nine long months of pain and rest it was time for Sebastian to give birth to his first born child. Jamie had just been released from the hospital for some wounds she received when the vehicle she and Yuri were in was bombed. Jamie had protected Yuri the way Claude would. When she was released is when the baby started to come.

Thank goodness they were just a short distance from the maternal ward. Doctors were there to take the laboring male. This was truly history in the works. Also thank goodness Jamie had ordered Sebastian to ware comfortable clothes. He was changed in to a hospital gown and taken care of after awhile labor truly begun.

After an hour they heard a little voice crying. Once it was cleaned up the doctor brought it over. Wrapped in a white blanket was a little boy with a messy top of string thin black hair. He looked his daddy as a baby. "Congratulations, you have a baby boy. What are you going to name him?" asked the doc. Jamie said "Give us a bit." The doc left the happy new couple with their new son. Jamie looked at Bass and said "Well Bass what do you think what should we name him?" Sebastian said "Claude Tiberius." Jamie smiled and said "Yes Bassie its perfect."

Bass stayed at the hospital for a couple of days for monitoring. Soon enough the happy father was able to leave with his healthy son. When he came home the help greeted him and took care of everything, so that he could go to the nursery that was added once the manor had been rebuilt. This manor though was built big enough to be divided in half so that on one side was Phantomhive and the other Trancy. Waiting for him the nursery was Jamie. She was just adding some things she had found in her mother's army trunk. Bass just smiled while he gently laid young Tiberius in the crib.

Ch. 79

_Dateline: November 23__rd__ 2019_

Two years nine months later, it was Jamie's turn to be in pain. Bass was very close to her the whole time she was pregnant for he knew what she was going through. However unlike Bass Jamie was giving birth to twins. Once again they found themselves at the hospital in the maternal ward.

After half an hour young Leo Harvey Phantomhive was born. He too like his two year old brother Tiberius had black hair. Leo Harvey slept through his mother's laboring screams as his little sister followed close to half an hour later.

Misty Kiara Phantomhive was the youngest born of the Phantomhive children. She like mother had blue hair. Misty smiled happily at daddy from momma's arms. Sebastian smiled happy. He had three healthy and happy children and loving Wife. What more could the demon ask for? 

Ch. 80

_Dateline October 31__st__ 2022_

"Momma mes want to go tricks a treating!" cried little Leo. Jamie and Sebastian always got a laugh when the kids stumbled over big words. Jamie gently said "Momma said no. you're still too young. Besides this is Claude's first time trick or treating." Misty cried "Buts it's not fair!" Jamie somehow had a lot of patience. "Oh baby but it is. You'll understand someday now bed both of you." The two toddlers tottered off to bed to be tucked in by Auntie Hanna as they called her.

Little five year Claude came down stairs ready to go in his costume. He was wearing an old costume Jamie didn't let go of. Her Ice Wolf ninja costume. He smiled up at mom and dad who were dress similarly to Claude. Mother wore her Ninja Garb with the custom hood that only showed one eye. Dad had one too. Both looked cool.

Yuri joined them in his Ninja attire faking a smile. He still missed his Claude. He knew that the demon gave his life to save millions as well as them…it was his order that sent him to his death…which made Yuri feel more guilty.

Little Claude was very sanative to those around him. He saw Yuri sad and tried to cheer the Aral up. Yuri smiled when little Claude T. Phantomhive did a funny face Jamie used to do to cheer him up.

After trick or treating and Claude was put to bed Jamie and Sebastian sat out on the roof watching the stars. Sebastian knew why Yuri was sad. They both missed Claude. Bass wished he could hold his brother while he slept or look at him a certain way and Claude would laugh. Bass felt lonely though he had his family and the fact he was now Aral Phantomhive, he knew he wasn't alone. He wouldn't ever be alone again in his life.

Epilogue

_Some times the pit spits something back out. This time hell didn't want Claude. He was welcome but as soon as his strength returned he was sent back into the mortal world. A lot had changed since he 'died' for one he had two nephews and a niece. Claude laid low feeding off of animal souls for now. He waited till the time was right to appear once again and be there for his lonely brother Sebastian._

_Fifteen years pasted since Tiberius and his younger twin siblings had been five and three. By now they were twenty and nineteen. Ti was a demon like father though he took to looking like his uncle Claude. Leo was a hot tempered demon, who looked like grand father Ciel. Misty was the sweet and innocent one who looked like mother but also looked like Lizzy as well._

_As sure as the sun will rise in the east the kids would have their own adventure like mom and dad did. They would learn about themselves and each other. Who knows what will happen. But one thing is for sure it will __**one hell of an adventure **__for those in involved. _

Author's Words

Greetings to you all. So you have finished reading Surrender Your Heart. This story was my first full length novel that I have written for fan fiction. This has been a double edged sword for me. At times I feverishly kept writing chapter after chapter. Other times I had no clue were to take it next. A lot of this was loosely based off of two things. Come to Me. By Onyxlife and text messages with my best friend Sophia Sterling. As par a general rule I use my friends OC names to protect who the really are. Yuri, Sophia, Sylvia, Cornelius and Jamie are all real people who helped out in a huge or small way. They all and the others who I did not mention need to be given thanks for their help. And if they are reading this…don't worry guys you'll get a spot in the sequel.

I know a small spoiler was given in the epilogue as to who is the center of the next book but I'd like your guys help. In a review send me your ideas for a title and where it should start. I hope to here from you guys soon.

Yours in hand and sword,

Jamie Ellea Tundra


End file.
